Fugitivos
by Ayzu Saki
Summary: Ele tinha um passado violento e repleto de dor, e apenas queria ter uma chance de fugir. Ela pensava ser odiada e odiar à todos, e apenas queria continuar fugindo. Mas a escuridão pode vir o buscar a qualquer momento, e nesse momento, todo o horror vai recomeçar! (M por conteúdo violento )
1. Prólogo

_Olá pessoas! _

_Segunda fanfiction aqui, mesmo avisos de sempre. M para garantir e tals._

_Espero que gostem. Essa vai ser curtinha, 11 ou 12 capítulos apenas._

_Ah, e Naruto não me pertence._

_..._

**Prólogo: A chuva, a dor e a mulher escarlate**

Chovia muito. A mulher morena de vestido escarlate tentou enxergar por cima do guarda-chuva enquanto as coisas eram colocadas no porta-malas. Detestava pensar em fugir assim, no meio da madrugada e do temporal. Mas era o único jeito. Era isso ou aquele louco acabaria matando aquela criança. Aquele dia foi a gota d'água, e ela sentiu ânsia de vômito ao pensar que um dia amara aquele monstro. Claro que aquele amor havia acabado há anos. Seu único porém era o garoto. Sem ela ali, as coisas teriam saído do controle a mais tempo. Mas agora, o tempo havia acabado.

– Venha rápido! – falou para a porta aberta. O rapaz saiu com a mochila nas costas e entrou rápido no carro no banco do carona. Ele ainda mancava e seu coração apertou. Se não tivesse adiado aquilo... tanto sofrimento teria sido evitado.

Foi para o banco do motorista e soltou o guarda-chuva no banco de trás. Acelerou e alcançaram a estrada para longe da mansão. Ele ainda dormiria por quatro horas, com o calmante. Por um momento Kurenai pensou na loucura que fazia. Poderia ser considerada sequestradora, afinal, o garoto era menor de idade, e ela não era nada dele. Apenas noiva de seu tutor. Isso não lhe dava direitos de nada. Mas ela pensaria nisso depois. Iria tira-lo dali, deixar o mínimo de rastros. Então procurariam Jiraya. Era o padrinho da criança. Talvez juntos conseguiriam livra-lo de tudo aquilo.

Ouviu o garoto gemer ao seu lado e olhou rápido. Ele estava fitando a chuva pela janela com o olhar vazio. Lembrava de seus sorrisos fáceis. Ele sorria sempre. Com uma expressão inocente e genuína que a fizera amar como a um irmãozinho. Mas nunca mais vira aquilo no pequeno.

–Pra onde vamos? – a voz dele era baixa, diferente de seu tom antes escandaloso. Kurenai apertou a direção com raiva. Os pulsos do menino estavam marcados.

– Procurar Jiraya. Me disseram que o encontraria em Konoha.

–Jiraya... – o garoto suspirou – Tanto tempo...

–Eu sei.

O Silêncio tomou por um instante o local.

– Ele não vai desistir Kurei. – a voz do garoto era quase um sussurro. – Mas eu prefiro morrer antes que ele me pegue de novo.

– O garoto que eu conheço não desiste nunca. – ela falou tentando conter as lágrimas com raiva.

– O garoto que você conhece já morreu...

– Vamos conseguir tudo bem! – ela gritou e esmurrou a direção. Então se arrependeu e suspirou, falando com a voz mais calma. – Nós vamos conseguir. Ele não vai ter o que quer. Vamos salvar você dele. Apenas acredite.

Ele queria muito acreditar. Mas cada parte do seu corpo machucado gritava que não. E ele pensou, se estaria afinal como "ele" sempre quis que estivesse: morto por dentro.


	2. Os herdeiros de coisa nenhuma

**Chapter 1 : Os herdeiros de coisa nenhuma**

Eu me chamo Hinata. Tenho 15 anos e sou uma das herdeiras da companhia Hyuuga, responsável pela rede de restaurantes gigantesca, que hoje abrange mais de 30 países pelo mundo. E eu e meu primo Neji, seremos os responsáveis por ela um dia. O problema é que Neji é um arrogante mimado e encrenqueiro, e eu não consigo gerir nem minha vida, quando mais uma companhia. Verdade seja feita, um dia em nossas mãos e anos de trabalho iriam por água a baixo. Não que eu seja incompetente, modéstia a parte, tenho inteligência bem vista na escola onde estudo. E Neji? Bem, ele é campeão de xadrez, um dos melhores do ano, quer dizer, ele é simplesmente um gênio! Mas ainda assim, um completo idiota que usa sempre o nome da família para passar por cima de tudo, e vive comprando briga por qualquer coisa. Eu sou bem o contrário, tão na minha que sou invisível. Diferente de meu primo, que tem seu grupo, eu prefiro ficar sozinha desde "aquele incidente" na escola há dois anos.

Desde então faço terapia, mas ainda assim as pessoas me evitam. Até mesmo meu primo, aquele bastardo. Mas como tempo, a tudo se acostuma, essa é a verdade. E só de eu não ter sido expulsa, tenho que agradecer...

Estudamos na Academia de Konoha. A mais prestigiada da região, também por ser a única (brincadeira, ela é boa mesmo), e também com o maior número de herdeiros por metro quadrado do pais, repleta de filhotes de nobres. É uma briga de egos que só assistindo, chega a ser divertido. Os "reis" da escola são o herdeiro dos Uchiha, Sasuke, da companhia de segurança nacional (lindo, metido, estranho), Neji (já falei, inteligente e idiota), Sakura, herdeira dos Haruno, da grife de moda (arrogante², metida³, inteligente³) e Sai, o único ali que tem sua própria fortuna. Ele tem 16 anos, mas já é um grande artista, seus quadros são muito famosos. Não sei muito sobre a família dele, mas ele parece ser emancipado. É um rapaz muito inteligente, e o único que não me gera pena por não se fútil, mas é ainda mais estranho que eu. Um estranho popular, mas estranho.

Dá para perceber como odeio a academia? Odeio. Quero muito terminar logo e poder sair, mas surge o problema, quando terminar tenho que começar o treinamento na companhia, e não quero. Entre a cruz e a caldeirinha.

Mas um ano começou nesse pequeno inferno pessoal da Hinata. Entrei na sala e algumas pessoas ficaram caladas e me olharam de esguelha. Alguns me davam espaço para passar, com medo. Sim, medo da pequena Hinata. Tudo culpa do "incidente de dois anos atrás". Mas ao menos me deixavam em paz enquanto eu sentava em minha carteira e ficava rabiscando no caderno observando todos através da minha franja escura. Notei que algumas pessoas me observavam de volta, mas a maioria fazia o seu de sempre: Sakura no colo de Sasuke, que parecia como sempre entediado. Meu primo rindo alto ao redor do Lee, seu amigo do peito. Ele parecia um bom garoto, seu defeito era meu primo. Perto dele também havia o Gaara, um ruivo bonito e estranho, que apesar de andar com Neji, não parecia realmente amigo dele.

Afastado estava Shikamaru. Ele era genial, e só perdia para meu irmão por que achava problemático competir. Era um preguiçoso. Perdeu pra Neji por que dormiu na hora da partida. Com ele estava Chouji, amigo de infância. Não era inteligente, nem esportista, nem popular. Só era Chouji, amigo do Shikamaru. Ino, uma loura linda sentava com eles desenhando flores no caderno. Eu a achava legal, mas nunca conversávamos. Havia Ten ten também, do clube de luta, numa queda de braço com Kiba, que queria ser veterinário e assumir o aras da família, e Shino, o cientista do colégio, perto deles.

Neji era apaixonado por Ten ten, mas ela o achava um idiota. O que era verdade. Eu sabia de todos, o que cada um fazia e gostava, eu era boa em observar e ficar fora do radar. Era meu talento secreto.

Quando o professor Kakashi chegou e pediu silêncio, ouvi o burburinho acalmar um pouco e as pessoas sentarem. Hatake Kakashi. Cabelos grisalhos e atraente. Eu tive uma queda por ele no outro ano. Era atraída por pessoas inteligentes e misteriosas, mas passara depois de dias de choro.

– Turma, temos um aluno novo esse semestre. Ele foi transferido da Academia Alpha.

Burburinho total. Academia Alpha era uma espécie de colégio interno para jovens problemáticos. As coisas que se ouvia falar de lá eram tão arrepiantes que bastava uma ameaça de seu tio de mandar Neji para lá que ele baixava a bola. Minha imaginação começou a trabalhar e pensei no cara novo como alguém musculoso e cheio de tatuagens com uma expressão de maldade.

Mas o passou por aquela porta foi bem diferente.


	3. A pequena raposa, conversa no telhado

**3. A pequena raposa, conversa no telhado**

A cabeleira loura e bagunçada foi a primeira coisa que eu vi. Ele não era alto nem baixo, tinha altura considerada certa. Usava o uniforme da escola de um jeito desleixado, com alguns botões abertos, a gravata frouxa, e um tênis preto simples. Ele tinha um corpo e tanto! Quantos anos teria...

Engoli em seco ao ver seu rosto. Não era pelos olhos azuis de uma cor que nunca eu havia visto, ou pelo rosto bonito. Nem mesmo a sua cor, ele parecia bronzeado, como se tivesse pegado um sol por anos na vida. Não. Eram as cicatrizes. Eram seis ao todo, três de cada lado da bochecha. Ela pareciam apenas riscos, na verdade, apesar de serem no rosto, não pareciam grotescas. Ao contrário, o faziam parecer algo único, como se eu estivesse mirando uma pequena raposa.

Mas aquilo devia ter doído pra caramba quando foi feito...

Hatake kakashi fez um sinal para o garoto e ele assentiu tomando a frente da sala. Sua expressão era serena. Ele não sorria, e seus olhos pareciam olhar através das pessoas e quando me olharam tive a leve impressão que se demoraram mais. Desviei para meus pés e ouvi sua voz rouca.

– Sou Uzumaki Naruto. Tenho 15 anos. É um prazer conhece-los.

A sala respondeu ao cumprimento e Naruto sentou-se na cadeira que o professor indicou. Ao meu lado, claro. Era o único lugar que ninguém ocupava, por medo de mim. O novato não pareceu se importar. Sentou e me lançou um olhar e um sorriso breve, tão leve que mais parecia uma pequena distorção dos lábios... E que lábios.

Ele passou o restante da aula inerte, ouvindo os professores. Ele não fazia anotações, apenas ouvia, o que me deixou intrigada. E ainda assim, quando ao fim da aula foi chamado para responder uma pergunta, o fez corretamente, sem hesitar. Durante toda a manhã foi assim. No intervalo quando saímos da sala, peguei minha refeição e busquei um local isolado de sempre, no telhado. Era proibido estar lá, mas eu sempre era silenciosa, e por isso, era o melhor lugar pra mim. Sentei no chão recostada em uma parede e saboreie o alimento e o silencio com o vento fresco no rosto...

E então ouvi o barulho lá embaixo e me ergui. Meu primo brigava no pátio contra o Kiba. Provavelmente para impressionar Ten Ten. Que idiotas...

– Eles são bem barulhentos. Já fui assim.

A voz me assustou e dei um grito me recostando na grade com a mão no peito. Ele riu.

– Calma Hyuuga, desculpe.

Olhei para aqueles olhos azuis e desviei o olhar para o pátio encostando meus dedos na grade. Quase ninguém falava comigo, eu havia perdido a pratica, não sabia o que falar direito. O vi ao meu lado, numa posição semelhante a mim, com os dedos nas grades, olhando para baixo.

– Você me assustou. – falei baixo.

– Eu sei, sinto muito. Mas você é bem silenciosa, quase não percebi quando subiu.

– O que faz aqui? – perguntei tentando não mostrar interesse.

– É silencioso. Já tive barulho para uma vida toda, silencio é bom agora. E você?

As palavras dele atiçaram mais minha curiosidade, mas segurei.

– venho sempre aqui.

Ele assentiu e se afastou da grade. Fiquei sem saber como agir por alguns segundos e o segui. Sentamos no mesmo lugar onde eu estava antes e ficamos em um silencio estranho. Não constrangedor, apenas diferente. Queria perguntar a ele sobre as marcas, o colégio, mas mal conhecia o garoto. Por isso me surpreendi com ele falando:

– Eu respondo sobre elas, se você me contar sobre o tal incidente que falam tanto nas suas costas.

O olhei surpreendida e ele riu um pouco da minha expressão.

– As marcas. Quer saber sobre elas não?

Assenti ainda em choque e olhei para baixo. Então o novato já ouviu falar da minha fama. Adeus possibilidade de amizade. Mas queria muito saber sobre as marcas. Curiosidade era minha segunda natureza, e observar as pessoas. O que eu vira em Uzumaki? Ele sorria sem sorrir de verdade. Tinha uma postura atenta, como se estivesse sempre preparado para agir, e parecia, a meu ver, ter memória fotográfica ou algo assim. Ele também não dera muita bola para os olhares das meninas na sala, mas viera falar comigo. E ele disse que já fora barulhento, mas a meu ver, parecia triste e silencioso.

– Foi há dois anos. – comecei a falar. – Tive problemas com controle da raiva. Eu sempre era muito zoada por ser a "menina dos livros" – fiz aspas com as mãos e percebi que minha voz era um pouco amarga. – Eu aguentava tudo calada, meu pai não queria que me metesse em confusão como meu primo, por conta da família e tudo mais. Mas havia as meninas da torcida do time da escola, e elas queria me pregar uma peça. Só que foram além dos limites da minha paciência...

– O que elas fizeram? – ele parecia imparcial.

– Elas pegaram o pingente que eu usava. Era da minha mãe que morreu, então eu gostava dele. Começaram a jogar pra cima e ele caiu no vaso e se foi.

Engoli em seco. Quase podia sentir as lágrimas nos olhos de novo.

– Então eu fiz uma bomba de pimenta e coloquei na tubulação de ar pra vestiário delas. E coloquei uma bomba de fedor no armário de Haruno Sakura, que foi quem começou tudo. E peguei Karin sozinha e bati bastante nela...

Ele assoviou e eu limpei as lágrimas e ri sem graça.

– Controle da raiva é pouco Hyuuga! Agora entendo por que as pessoas tem medo de você.

– não faço mais essas coisas... – me atrapalhei e o olhei depressa. Ele sorria e me olhava e corei surpresa.

– Eu entendo quando uma pessoa tem que fazer algo, acredite. Se sentiu melhor fazendo isso?

– Na verdade, não trouxe o pingente de volta. – dei de ombros. Mas claro que no inicio eu havia me sentido o máximo, mas depois...

Ele suspirou.

– Nada mal Hyuuga. – não sabia se aquilo era um elogio, fiquei calada. Então ele se levantou e me estendeu a mão. Aceitei hesitante. Ele não parecia com medo de mim nem nada disso. Era um alivio.

– Vamos para sala pequena encrenqueira.

Corei com o apelido e franzi a testa. Sua mão era quente. Ele era todo calor.

– Você me deve uma história Uzumaki. – falei de supetão enquanto descíamos as escadas, com ele ainda segurando minha mão. Ele só a soltou quando chegamos ao corredor da nossa sala, por que eu a puxei envergonhada.

– Sim, claro. Você a receberá hoje a noite, no Ichiraku, comendo lámen comigo.

Eu quase estanquei surpresa, mas ele me empurrou para a sala e entramos sob olhares curiosos.

– E me chame de Naruto.

Eu o encarei. Ele era misterioso, inteligente, e não tinha medo de mim. Era uma equação simples, se juntar o suor nas mãos, o coração acelerado e minha cara de idiota enquanto sentava. Claro.

Caramba.

Ferrou.

Estou apaixonada.


	4. Apaixonada Hyuuga e o tio maldito

**4. Apaixonada Hyuuga e o tio maldito**

Coloquei um vestido lilás simples e uma sapatilha que me deixava tão baixa quanto eu era. A verdade, é que não sabia andar de salto. E acho a vida muito curta para sofrer tentando. Cheguei ao lugar cedo e o cheiro me tomou as narinas. Eu gostava do lugar. Era bem calmo e simples, de modo que nunca verei ninguém do colégio por lá. Sentei e logo ele chegou, antes mesmo do dono me perguntar o que eu queria. Parei para admirar a obra: ele usava uma blusa de manga longa escura com o símbolo de um redemoinho no bolso e calça jeans escura, com allstar preto. Tudo tão simples, e porque tão bonito? Talvez fosse o cabelo louro bagunçado, ou os olhos tristes e azuis. Me vi o encarando e ele deu um de seus sorrisos leves. Só então notei que ele mancava um pouco quando veio até mim e sentou no banco a meu lado.

Sorri e corei sem querer. Era algo estúpido.

– Boa-noite Naruto.

– Hinata. – Ele assentiu. – Já pediu?

Neguei e ele fez o pedido enquanto eu o olhava feito boba.

– E então, te devo uma história. – ele me tirou dos devaneios.

Assenti ansiosa.

– Vamos fazer assim, te conto quando for te deixar em casa. Enquanto isso quero te perguntar umas coisas.

Fiz cara-feia. Aquilo tinha cara de enrolação: - Não acho justo. – retruquei e ele suspirou.

– Te conto a história e te dou direito a mais uma pergunta.

–Duas.

– Não é uma negociação. – ele riu.

– Duas. – dei de ombros. – Ou vou embora.

Talvez ele apenas deixasse eu ir. Burra. Mas ele me olhou surpreso com meu tom.

– Ok. Mas controle sua raiva. – ele replicou irônico e fiquei vermelha.

– Humf – bufei. E ele me olhou de um jeito carinhoso.

– Muito bem Hinata. Escute, preciso de perguntar algo importante, talvez você estranhe agora, mas depois eu explico direito. Sua família conhece um homem, chamado Jiraya.

Hinata foi pega desprevenida. Esperava algo totalmente diferente. Puxou pela memória. Lembrava de um homem de cabelos brancos amigo da família sim. Ele lhe dera uma boneca, que hoje descansava no quarto da sua irmã mais nova Hanabi. De vez em quando ele aparecia para uma visita rápida, mas era um escritor, e vivia viajando.

– Sim, Jiraya. – assentiu.

– Quando foi a última vez que o viu?

Franziu a testa: - Você vai me explicar depois certo? Bem, há uns três anos, eu acho.

– Vocês tem o contato dele?

– Talvez meu pai tenha. Eu posso ver isso.

Ele balançou a cabeça pensativo.

– Seu pai é próximo dele?

– Bastante. Ele disse que se aproximou dele graças a um amigo de faculdade, chamado Minato. Quando Minato morreu, Jiraya saiu da cidade e só voltou umas duas vezes. Ele é bem legal, na verdade.

Ele assentiu. E então começou a comer devagar. O segui esperando que ele falasse alguma coisa, mas ficamos em silêncio até que saíssemos para ele me acompanhar até em casa. Era minha vez.

– Por que se aproximou de mim? – perguntei o que me martelava a cabeça. Não me passou despercebido que ele me usou como uma espécie de informante.

Ele foi pego desprevenido, parecia estar devaneando. Então colocou as mãos nos bolsos e sorriu de leve: - Você parecia uma boa garota. Quando entrei na sala, você me olhou nos olhos, e não ficou apenas encarando minha cicatriz. Nem uma vez nessa noite, na verdade, e não é como se você tentasse evita-la, só não parece importante. E eu ouvi as pessoas falando sobre você, e nem te conhecia e queria te defender. Você é diferente, eu percebo. Você enxerga tudo, e guarda silêncio. E eu gosto de silêncio agora.

Era o discurso mais grande que já ouvira dele.

– Você quer dizer que sou confiável – murmurei.

– Sim, talvez seja isso.

– E isso não tem nada a ver com achar esse Jiraya?

Ele pareceu sem graça, como se ponderasse sobre dizer a verdade.

–Bem, sim. Na verdade eu pretendia falar com seu primo quando entrei na escola. Mas falar com você é bem mais agradável. – ele coçou a nuca.

Ponderei sobre isso. Mas não fiquei irritada, ele me achou agradável, afinal.

– E o que tem esse Jiraya? O que quer com ele?

– É sua segunda pergunta. – ele diminuiu o passo, estávamos quase na minha rua e pensei que ele sabia mesmo onde era. – Jiraya é meu padrinho. Não o vejo desde meus oito anos de idade, e preciso muito encontra-lo para que ele me ajude com alguns problemas.

– Problemas?

– Sem perguntas mais. – ele bateu seu ombro em mim e eu ri.

–Agora vem a história. – falei solene.

Ele parou, estávamos na minha rua e então sentou em um banco de cimento da praça de entrada do meu distrito, dos Hyuuga. Algumas poucas pessoas passavam na rua sem nos olhar. Sentei a seu lado e notei novamente sua perna machucada. Ela a massageou e suspirou.

– Não é uma boa história.

Esperei e ele recostou a cabeça no banco. Estávamos bem perto e vi seu perfil olhando o céu. Tão bonito.

Quando ele começou a falar sua voz rouca me preencheu, e eu senti sua tristeza.

– Meus pais morreram quando eu tinha oito anos, em um incêndio. Nossa casa inteira se foi. Eu não tinha outra família, a não ser um tio distante, e então ele ficou com minha tutela. Orochimaru era um homem bem estranho, na primeira noite que passei na sua casa, depois de ele chorar copiosamente na frente das pessoas com minha orfandade, ele me chamou na sala quando ficamos sozinhos, segurou meu rosto com as mãos e fez esses cortes devagar e meticulosamente.

Abafei um grito com as mãos e o encarei atônica. Ele continuava olhando o céu. Segurei sua mão e apertei forte.

–Isso é...

– Horrível. Eu sei. Ele é uma pessoa horrível. Fiquei pensando no por que dele fazer aquilo. Mas acho que ele gostou de ouvir meus gritos de dor. Ele é esse tipo de pessoa. Embora, a primeira vista ele pareça um homem fascinante. Encantador. Para poucos ele mostra a fera dentro dele. Ele odiava muito meu pai, por que a empresa da família ficou para meu pai e não para ele. E odiava mais ainda vendo-a crescer a cada dia. Ele odiava-o, e eu sou uma cópia fiel do meu pai.

Ele falava como se fosse simples, mas eu sabia que não era. Aquilo era absurdo. Quando tempo ele teria vivido assim?

– Você deve guardar silêncio. – ele me encarou. – Eu não estou mais com ele.

– Eu nunca...

–Eu sei. – ele me interrompeu e levantou me estendendo a mãe pela segunda vez naquele dia. Era quente, como eu lembrava.

Caminhamos assim até chegarmos em frente a minha casa. Ele passou os dedos de leve em meu rosto e repeti hesitante o gesto, sentindo suas marcas de raposa. Eu queria beija-las, queria fazê-lo esquecer o que elas representavam. Mas não tive coragem e ele apenas beijou minha testa e desejou boa-noite. O vi desaparecer pela rua, se camuflando na escuridão, e pensei que poderia vir a amá-lo.

**Naruto**

– Naruto?

–Sou eu, Kurei. – falei enquanto jogava as chaves na mesa e sentava tentando aliviar a dor na perna. A morena veio da varanda no nosso apartamento recém adquirido em um bairro no centro de Konoha. Era perto do hospital, onde ela conseguira um emprego graças a ajuda da diretora, Tsunade, sua amiga pessoal e também da minha família. Ela aceitara nos ajudar quando Kurenai expôs a situação, e a empregou cobrindo nosso rastro com outro nome, e mudando meu sobrenome, me indicando para o dono do colégio. Nós tínhamos bastante dinheiro a nossa disposição, mesmo que eu não pudesse tocar na minha herança, que ainda estava nas mãos do maldito do meu tio, Kurenai tinha bastante dinheiro.

Ele me olhou de uma maneira gentil e preocupada enquanto sentava do outro lado da mesa, vestida pronta para seu plantão.

– Como foi?

– Ele não aparece há três anos, como Tsunade falou também. Hinata disse que tentaria pegar o contato dele pra mim.

– E como ela é?

A olhei aturdido: - Quem?

– Hinata, ora. – ela riu.

Suspirei e bati os dedos na mesa, lembrando da menina pequena de olhos perolados e fala gentil, e ao mesmo tempo com o espirito voluntarioso.

– Uma boa garota. O primo é bem barulhento. – dei de ombros

Kurenai me encarou tentando ler alguma coisa em mim e virei os olhos para o chão.

– Você gosta dela? – ele perguntou de forma esperançosa e me assustei com a pergunta.

– Que história é essa?

– Você sorri quando fala dela.

Nem havia percebido. Eu mal sorria há algum tempo.

–Bobagem. – Será que eu ainda podia gostar de alguma pessoa? Será que aquele maldito não havia destruído mesmo essa minha capacidade.

Kurenai se ergueu parecendo entender aonde meus pensamentos me lavavam e beijou o topo da minha cabeça. Ela era o mais perto que eu tive de uma família. E eu sabia o quanto ela se sentia culpada por não ter me tirado de Orochimaru antes, mas eu não a culpava. Eu sabia que ela havia o amado, e o quanto ele podia ser convincente, dizendo que estava doente, e que isso passaria. Lembro da primeira vez que a vi. Eu tinha acabado de chegar a casa, e havia tido meu rosto marcado. Ela chegou em meu quarto onde eu chorava e limpou meus cortes profundos e cuidou deles. Então me disse seu nome e sorriu e eu parei de chorar. Eu não culpava Kurenai. Culpava mais Jiraya, por ter fugido ao invés de lutar por minha guarda, e ainda assim, lá estava eu, a sua procura.

– Queria tanto que você aproveitasse tudo isso, a escola, conseguisse amigos, fosse somente a criança que deveria. Por mim Naruto. – ela levantou meu queixo e me encarou. – Tente. Não estamos aqui só pra encontrar Jiraya, mas para que você seja feliz, como deveria ser.

– Digo o mesmo. – falei segurando sua mão e a afastando gentilmente.

–A perna dói ainda? – ela suspirou com minha teimosia e dei de ombros. Doía pra caramba.

– Ele caprichou – falei amargo.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e fitou minha perna cheia de pinos. Orochimaru a havia quebrado quando fugi de casa e ele me trouxe de volta.

Passamos um tempo em silêncio, e eu queria falar tanto pra ela. Agradecer por largar sua vida pra me ajudar, um ferrado como eu, sem família, cheio de traumas, carregando uma mala cheia de problemas. Orochimaru não desistiria. Eu era sua renda, enquanto ele me tivesse manipularia meu dinheiro, mas não poderia me matar. Ele tinha que me manter vivo e ao seu lado enquanto falia a empresa da família. Mesmo que esse vivo não incluísse bem. Quando ele me encontrasse, provavelmente me manteria naquele lugar horrível de novo, trancado, amarrado como um animal, humilhado. Me tocaria daquela maneira nojenta que me fazia ter pesadelos ainda...

– Naruto?

Voltei de meus pensamentos e Kurenai me encarava de maneira preocupada.

– Vou indo agora. Volto ao meio-dia de amanhã. Você vai ficar bem? Ligue para mim a cada meia-hora,e você sabe os procedimentos não é?

–Claro. – assenti e ela me abraçou me passando outras recomendações. Quando me vi a sós olhei ao redor para os espaços sem vida de nosso apartamento, com tudo pronto para fugir a mínima possibilidade. Era como uma vida em fuga e com medo.

Recostei minha cabeça entre as mão no tampo da mesa de mármore fria. Eu desejava tranquilidade e silêncio. E de repente me lembrei da menina pequena e silenciosa a meu lado no banco, e no seu aperto na minha mão, e no quanto falei a ela sem pensar, apenas por que queria lhe mostrar quem eu sou. Minha dor, naquele momento, pareceu menor. Era bom fechar os olhos e não ver o sorriso sádico que me atormentava, da dor do espancamento, dos toque violentos.

Era bom adormecer lembrando apenas da suavidade de uma pequena mão.


	5. Escola de cabeça para baixo

**Hinata**

Quando cheguei pela manhã à escola, estava ansiosa pela primeira vez em anos. Entrei na sala e busquei logo a cabeça loira e desarrumada. Ele estava jogando xadrez com o Shikamaru e Chouji, e vi que outros alunos olhavam de modo disfarçado para lá, incluindo o grupo dos populares, que cochichava com um ar intrigado. Bem, Naruto parecia estar tendo atenção. Fui triste para meu lugar e me preparei para abrir o caderno quando sua voz rouca me chamou:

– Hei, Hinata. – ergui a cabeça e ele me chamava com um de seus sorrisos leves. Os outros garotos pareceram surpresos por ele falar comigo, mas não verbalizaram nada enquanto eu ia hesitante para o lado de Naruto. Ele se ergueu e me deu um beijo na testa o que causou um certo burburinho, mas isso não pareceu incomodá-lo.

– Temos um horário livre. Sabe jogar xadrez? – ele perguntou se sentando novamente e apontando o tabuleiro.

– . – assenti incerta.

Ele olhou para Shikamaru: - Quem vencer vai contra ela?

O garoto do rabo de cavalo deu de ombros e me sentei com eles. Era estranho, diferente. Fora do usual. Chouji começou a comer e me ofereceu um salgadinho. Aceitei e começamos a torcer pelos jogadores, o que foi engraçado. Shikamaru bufou e eu e Chouji começamos a torcer pelo Naruto e começar a cantar quando era a vez dele de jogar para atrapalha-lo. Logo estávamos rindo muito, o que também era não comum para mim. Shikamaru desistiu por conta de nosso barulho e rimos mais ainda. Quando comecei a jogar com Naruto, Ino se aproximou para ver. Naruto jogava como se fosse uma guerra, e fazia comentários espirituosos que arrancavam gargalhadas da plateia. Eu só ria e mandava uma tirada irônica para ele de vez em quando. Quando ele terminou de acabar comigo, olhei ao redor, E Ten Ten, Kiba e Shino assistiam o jogo de perto.

– Você resistiu. Um viva para você. – Naruto brincou e mostrei a língua para ele o que gerou mais risadas.

Quando o professor entrou voltei a meu lugar, mas dessa vez, recebendo sorrisos simpáticos no caminho. Era... diferente.

Naruto sentou a meu lado e piscou pra mim me fazendo corar.

A aula de artes se passava em outra sala. Eu tinha que pintar uma tela. Amava desenhar, e o fazia com gosto enquanto Naruto fazia seu trabalho a meu lado me espionando de vez em quando para me elogiar. Ele também não ia mal. Porém, enquanto meus desenhos eram cheios de cor, o dele tinha algo triste, que me dava um nó na garganta.

– Vocês não são nada mal.

A voz me pegou desprevenida e virei muito rápido espirrando tinta em quem falava quase no meu pescoço.

Sai sorria pra mim com o rosto sujo da minha tinta rosa enquanto o encarava atônica.

– ! – coloquei a mão na boca. Ele continuava me olhando com uma expressão divertida. – Eu limpo!

Tentei passar um pano em seu rosto paciente e sujei mais. Ele balançou a cabeça: - Tudo bem, estou acostumado com tinta.

Seu sorriso era bem leve, como o do Naruto. E esse, por sinal, olhava a cena de nós dois com uma expressão indecifrável, até que Sai o olhou e sorriu mais largo: - Olá, sou o Sai. Você é o Naruto não é?

Naruto assentiu: - E você é o cara dos quadros.

Sai riu surpreso. Ninguém tirava onda com Sai, o que também me deixou surpresa. Mas Naruto não parecia desrespeitoso. Somente espontâneo.

–Sou sim. – Ele riu. – E você e a Hinata poderiam ser também. Desenham muito bem.

Eu fiquei corada e agradeci. Vi que outras pessoas haviam parado de desenhar para ouvir nossa conversa, mas voltaram a suas telas quando olhei. Sai ficou lá conosco, falando sobre tintas e me mostrando algumas técnicas enquanto ele é Naruto falavam sobre artistas que eu não conhecia. Durante a aula notei que o Uchiha e a Haruno nos olhavam de esguelha, e meu primo encarava Naruto com um ar de raiva. Eu tinha um pressentimento ruim sobre isso.

Pior de tudo, eu estava certa.

**Naruto**

A aula de educação física seria a última. Eu tinha pego uma licença, e estava livre de entrar na piscina, mas ainda teria de assistir. Eu percebi que alguns alunos me olhavam torto enquanto eu sentava no banco com o uniforme usual, enquanto eles desfilavam com suas roupas de banho. Era desconfortável, mas com minha perna eu evitaria exercícios, eu não sabia nadar e ainda havia o terceiro motivo eu ainda era cheio de cicatrizes de espancamentos. Não queria que os outros alunos vissem, que chamasse atenção e acabasse levando Orochimaru até mim.

Fui desperto quando vi Hinata caminhando. Ela estava corada vestida em seu maiô azul, exibindo o corpo bonito que escondia com o uniforme largo do colégio. Puxa, ela era uma menina linda mesmo. Ainda mais sorrindo daquele jeito.

Ela vinha ofegante pela corrida, quando chegou até mim colocou as mãos nos joelhos recuperando o folego antes de falar.

– Meu pai ligou agora. Ele tem o contato do Jiraya, ele está na Rússia agora.

– Rússia?

O que aquele velho tarado fazia na Rússia?

– Ele me dará quando chegar em casa. Eu posso ligar pra você. – ela corou mais e imaginei o porquê.

– Me diga seu número.

– Você tem como anotar? – ela olhou confusa pra mim.

– Não preciso. Pode falar. – ela franziu a testa mas falou o número.

– Você tem memória fotográfica. – ela falou séria. – Eu percebi durante as aulas.

Cocei a nuca: - Estranho né?

– Acho legal. Não vai nadar? – ela falou apontado para o amontoado de alunos na beira da piscina.

– Não.

Ela mordeu o lábio, provavelmente reprimindo mais perguntas. Aquilo a deixava fofa. E então nós dois olhamos para onde o primo dela me encarava com uma expressão mortal.

– É melhor tomar cuidado com Neji Naruto. Meu primo detesta quando outros tomam a atenção.

Ela falou e simplesmente saiu correndo para a piscina me deixando admirar seu belo traseiro.

Caramba, desde quando eu ficava pensando no traseiro dos outros? Ou mesmo sentindo ciúmes? Foi o que senti quando vi Sai falando com ela não foi?

Argh, eu estava perdendo o foco das coisas, mas tinha que admitir, que aquele dia não havia sido dos piores.

Com meia hora fiquei entediado e fui andar pela área das piscinas, longe o suficiente para evitar acidentes. Estava na zona mais deserta do ginásio, e podia ouvir já ao longe o barulho da turma. Sentei em um batente e fiquei olhando a água clara pensando em como encontrar Jiraya podia me tirar daquele problema. O velho tinha uma carta de meu pai que lhe dava preferência em ter minha guarda. Mas antes ele fora covarde demais para brigar contra Orochimaru, por que seria diferente agora?

Lembrei de quando tinha nove anos e Orochimaru me jogara na piscina mesmo sem eu saber nadar. Ele disse que queria fazer uma experiência e ver ser era verdade que os filhotes de raposa sabiam nadar desde o berço. Ele viu meu desespero e cada vez que alcançava um lado da piscina ele me jogava de volta. Se Kurenai não tivesse chegado e pulado na piscina...

– Tem medo da água raposinha?

Levei um susto. Fitei pelo reflexo da água o primo da Hinata, um garoto ruivo de olhos verdes e um outro de cabelo liso e negro. Mais atrás havia um grandalhão estranho, acho que era Juugo, e um outro branquelo que me lembrava um pequeno tubarão. Seigtsu,Sugtusu, saigato? Algo assim.

Eu senti o cheiro de perigo e meu corpo ficou atento enquanto eu me levantava devagar. Não era exagero nenhum dizer que em meu estado, recém saído de algumas surras, com a perna cheia de pinos, e entre minha inimiga água e cinco garotos quase todos mais altos e mais fortes do que, que eu estava em uma encrenca.

Evitar confusão seria a única saída.

– Vi você conversando com a inútil da minha prima.

– Sua prima não é inútil. Ela é incrível. – sem confusão Naruto, sem confusão...

– Então você quer traçar minha prima? – o outro continuou e Naruto notou que os outros estavam mais perto. – Você chega aqui do nada, quer ficar amiguinho de todo mundo, bancar o inteligente, e ainda traçar minha família?

– Escuta Hyuuga, não quero confusão. Você não é meu inimigo. – falei com firmeza.

Ele riu e os outros acompanharam: - Eu decido isso.

Foi tudo rápido. Desviei do primeiro golpe, do segundo e desferi um soco em alguém, mas fui agarrado por trás e recebi um soco na barriga que me deixou sem ar. Eu já estava acostumado com aquilo, mas sempre doía. E então outra mão me segurou e eu fiquei sujeitado de joelhos. Meus braços doíam, e minha perna gritava.

– Você tem uma mão pesada. – Neji cuspiu sangue no chão na minha frente e riu. O encarei com seriedade, pensando em como sairia daquela confusão. O vi agarrar meu rosto com uma mão e tocar nas minhas marcas – Então não são tatuagens...

Aquilo me lembrava outra pessoa, em outro lugar. Era como se eu estivesse e novo naquele lugar. Eu tinha oito anos de idade. Orochimaru sentara em cima de mim e segurava meu rosto com força, me impedindo de me mexer. Eu vi a lâmina afiada e gritei, passando para seu sorriso assustador. E então ele começou a rasgar minha bochecha com a lâmina gelada e eu gritei para que ele parasse. "_Veja o que faço com seu pequeno, Minato. Ele é só meu agora."_

Os garotos falavam alguma coisa, mas eu só sentia aquela mão em meu rosto.

– NÃO ME TOQUE!

O grito os assustou. A raiva me deu força e consegui desvencilhar de uma mão. Agarrei o braço de Neji e o teria quebrado se não recebesse um soco no peito de um dos meus amigos que me jogou para trás. Cai perto demais da piscina.

– Esse desgraçado!

Um chute foi desferido em minha barriga e gritei. Ouvi outro grito ao longe, e passos enquanto recebia mais chutes tentando proteger o rosto.

– Chega! – Vi o de cabelo ruivo gritar enquanto tentava empurrar os outros para longe de mim. O de cabelo preto e liso o ajudava. – Chega Neji!

O moreno parecia não ouvir. Vi outro pé vindo da minha direção e dessa vez o segurei. Ele perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu na piscina me lavando junto.

– O que diabos pensam que estão fazendo? – ouvi uma voz gritar segundos antes de cair. Na água entrei em desespero e gritei. Senti uma mão forte me empurrar e minha cabeça bateu com força na parede de azulejo. Tudo ficou escuro se senti que meu corpo adormecia. Meus pulmões ardiam mas eu não conseguia sair de lá. Parei de lutar e me senti a deriva. Se eu tentasse sair, seria jogado de novo?

Entrei na escuridão e senti que algo me içava pela cintura e fui puxado de vez. O toque me apavorou por alguns instantes, e o teria repelido se conseguisse me mexer.

Minha consciência se perdeu novamente. Voltei quando uma pressão subia em meu peito e engasguei com algo. Lábios frios estavam nos meus, e quando saíram, abri os olhos e cuspi água enquanto alguém massageava meu peito com força.

– Naruto! – um grito me chamou atenção por estar tão perto e senti os braços abraçarem meu pescoço. Notei aos poucos que estava deitado no chão perto da piscina, e que era Hinata que chorava em cima de mim, me abraçando enquanto um garoto moreno que estivera fazendo massagem para que eu cuspisse a água se levantava e era abraçado por uma garota de cabelo rosa. O menino de rabo de cavalo, Shikamaru, também estava ali e me olhava preocupado. Tentei me sentar e notei que haviam removido minha camisa. Hinata continuava abraçada a mim, e a afastei delicadamente sem encara-la.

– Minha camisa. – pedi e notei que minha voz estava muito rouca. O moreno jogou pra mim e vesti me levantando amparado por Hinata e pelo moreno, quando quase cai de novo.

– Você precisa ir para a enfermaria. – Ele falou com a voz calma. Eu ainda não conseguia encara-los e ouvi Shikamaru bufar.

– Cara, se você não queria que ninguém visse essas coisas no seu corpo, não somos nós que vamos comentar.

Eu suspirei e assenti: - Obrigado. Todos.

– Vamos. – O moreno me puxou de leve e aceitei de bom grado enquanto deixava meu peso sobre ele e Hinata. Eu estava exausto para falar mais do que aquilo. Só percebia que era a primeira vez que alguém vinha em meu socorro durante uma surra. Eu poderia me acostumar a ser salvo, com certeza.


	6. O beijo no jardim

**Naruto**

Em algum momento eu apaguei. Quando abri os olhos o moreno que fizera massagem cardíaca em mim estava sentado na poltrona do leito da enfermaria da escola brincando com um cubo magico. O analisei através dos olhos semicerrados. Era mais velho, mais forte e mais alto que eu. Do tipo que me batia, não que me salvava. Tinha um tom pálido de pele, um cabelo escuro arrepiado e olhos mais escuros ainda. Eu o via sempre com garotas por perto, principalmente uma bonitinha de cabelo rosa, a Haruno, a vítima da bomba de fedor da Hinata...

– Hinata. – falei em voz alta sem pensar e o garoto levantou a cabeça para me olhar. Sua expressão era entediada, como sempre.

– O pai do Neji a levou quando veio busca-lo.

– Hum... – respondi simplesmente enquanto tentava me lembrar o nome desse garoto.

– Sasuke. Uchiha. – Ele falou como se respondesse meus pensamentos, e notei seu sorriso irônico pra mim e fiquei sem graça.

– Obrigado Sasuke. Mas por que você ficou aqui?

O garoto deu de ombros: - Meu irmão vai demorar um pouco para me pegar, não tinha nada para fazer.

– Hum...

Silêncio constrangedor.

– O que aconteceu com Neji e os outros?

– Suspensão, bronca, nada que ele não esteja acostumado. – ele continuava com o maldito cubo mágico e eu já estava impaciente. Me sentei na cama. Já parecia bem melhor.

– Queria saber se vou levar surra todo dia... – repliquei mais para mim mesmo.

– Prego que se destaca leva martelada.

– Como?

Ele encarou meu rosto intrigado: - Neji gosta de atenção. Você a rouba.

– Não é a minha intenção.

– Tanto faz. – Ele deu de ombros. – Mas fique com os dois olhos bem abertos.

Nós conversamos mais um pouco, e eu vi que o Uchiha era um sujeito estranhamente legal. De um jeito frio e entediado. Quando o irmão dele veio busca-lo, também conversou comigo por um tempo. Eu não podia sair até alguém vir falar comigo, e Itachi (irmão do Sasuke), disse que eu podia comer uma pizza com eles um dia desses, ao que Sasuke apenas deu de ombros, o que era seu sim entusiasmado, pelo o que eu já percebera dele.

Quando finalmente Tsunade veio falar comigo, seu rosto estava exasperado. Ela trabalhava no hospital, como diretora, mas sua sobrinha, Shizune, diretora da Academia e perturbava e ela vinhas as vezes dar uma olhada no pessoal da enfermaria. Com sorte ela estava lá naquele dia. Naruto a conhecia desde criança. Ela namorara Jiraya, um namoro rápido, conturbado, e segundo seu pai dizia, violento...

Ela me examinou enquanto falava sobre brigas na escola. Expliquei que não foi uma briga, foi uma ação conjunta para espancar Naruto e ela riu. Seu riso morreu quando examinou meu peito sem a blusa. Ela olhou as pequenas cicatrizes, algumas ainda como hematomas, algumas queimaduras.

– Desconfio que isso não foi coisa de estudante da academia. – ela soltou minha camisa e sentou ao meu lado.

Neguei de cabeça baixa e senti ela passar as mãos em meus cabelos.

– Kurenai me contou, mas eu nunca imaginei que seria tão... – ele deixou as palavras morrer aos poucos. – Eu conhecia seus pais Naruto. Acredite, eu teria lutado por sua guarda se imaginasse que Orochimaru faria uma loucura dessas.

Por um momento imaginei como teria sido minha vida ao lado desse mulher loira e impetuosa. E sorri de leve.

– Quando sorri você parece sua mãe.

– Meu pai dizia isso.

Ela deixou sua mão na minha cabeça e seu olhar era cheio de preocupação: - Mesmo que você não encontre Jiraya, nós vamos dar um jeito Naruto. Orochimaru não pode esconder o que fez com você, está bem claro no seu corpo.

Assenti sem vontade. Eu já tentara aquilo uma vez. Ele ganhara com uma história qualquer, e depois me castigara de forma bem criativa. A mulher desceu a mão para meu ombro e me encolhi. Ela recolheu a mão.

– Kurenai está vindo buscar você. Arrume suas coisas sim?

– Tudo bem. – minha voz era só um murmúrio.

E então ela saiu e continuei controlando minha vontade de chorar.

**Hinata**

Fitei o teto do meu quarto esperando Naruto me ligar. Eu queria muito falar com ele, não só para passar o contato do Jiraya, mas para saber se ele estava bem. Havia sido um dia bem estranho aquele. E no fim dele acabei ficando horas na enfermaria conversando com minha inimiga até então declarada: Sakura.

Ela não parecia a mesma garota do fundamental. Percebi isso no momento em que ela e o namorado vieram correndo salvar Naruto quando gritei por ajuda. Na verdade, desde que Naruto chegara naquela escola vinha percebendo que eu estava errada sobre uma porção de pessoas. Talvez eu não fosse boa observadora. Eu só via pela ótica do passado. As pessoas não se afastavam de mim, eu as afastava. Naquele dia havia conversado com pessoas que não trocava um boa dia há anos! E nenhuma delas era como imaginei.

Shikamaru havia ligado pra mim, e nem sabia que ele tinha meu número, e pediu para que quando falasse com Naruto avisasse que nós dois estávamos convidado para assistir filmes na sua casa com Ino e Chouji. E quando saia da escola Sai havia me parado e perguntado se estávamos bem depois da confusão. Estou me sentindo uma idiota.

Mas amanhã seria sábado, e eu teria um final de semana para pensar sobre tudo isso.

O celular tocou as oito da noite e atendi afobada. A voz rouca dele parecia jogar uma corrente de adrenalina em mim. Perguntei se ele estava bem, e notei sua voz abatida. Ele só melhorou quando passei os contatos de Jiraya que meu pai havia me dado, e falei que ele havia ficado surpreso quando falei que o contato era para um afilhado do velho. Para minha surpresa, Naruto perguntou se poderia ir me ver pela manhã, e talvez falar com meu pai. Fiquei em silêncio por um momento, pois pensei coisas totalmente erradas com o contexto da frase. Ele percebeu e riu, falando que só queria perguntar umas coisas a meu pai. Ri sem graça e o mandei vir. Conversamos por horas, e gravei seu número. Quando desliguei estava me sentido recém saída de outro mundo e caindo na realidade.

Não consegui dormir direito durante a noite. Rezei para que Neji não inventasse de aparecer na minha casa pela manhã. Se ele encostasse um dedo em Naruto, eu mesmo o espancaria.

Eu morava com meu pai e minha irmã mais nova desde que minha mãe morrera quando eu tinha dez anos. Meu tio, sua esposa e meu primo moravam no mesmo distrito. Meu pai e o do Neji eram gêmeos, mas completamente diferentes. Meu pai era mais autoritário, meu tio mais liberal, por isso Neji era mimado, e eu uma reprimida. Tudo demais é veneno.

Mas em suma, a gente se dava bem, tirando as típicas brigas de família, e a companhia de restaurantes era gerida com talento. Enquanto não caísse nas mãos dos herdeiros tortos, estava tudo bem.

Quando avisei meu pai da visita do Naruto ele pareceu aborrecido, mas curioso. Claro que ele soubera da briga com Neji. Acho que ele aceitou recebe-lo mais para irritar o irmão, mas para mim, estava válido.

Quando deu o horário pela manhã fiquei ansiosa e desci para o jardim, como quem não quer nada. Meu coração quase parou quando me agachei para pegar uma orquídea e o vi no portão. Me ergui ainda com a flor na mão e corri para abrir. Ele estava usando uma blusa fina de manga longa azul e um casaco preto, com o mesmo símbolo de redemoinho. Os cabelos sempre bagunçados e seu típico jeans e tênis. Estava lindo. Ele sorriu de uma forma diferente do que estava acostumada. Era um sorriso mais aberto.

–Linda Hyuuga. – ele falou quando abri o portão e me deu um abraço, gemendo quando o apertei.

– Desculpa! – o soltei depressa e ele segurou minha mão.

– Seu primo me deu uma surra lembra?

– Lembro. Ele está pedindo por minha bomba de pimenta.

Ele riu com gosto. Era bonito o som da sua risada, pena que ele não fazia isso sempre. O guiei até a entrada, com sua mão quente na minha e quando entrei meu pai estava sentado lendo jornal com Hanabi a seus pés fazendo cruzadas. Os dois olharam para cima ao mesmo tempo. Com os olhos passando das nossas feições para as mãos dadas com desconfiança. Minha irmãzinha deu um sorriso largo e fiquei corada e soltei a mão do Naruto sem vontade.

– Pai, Hanabi, esse é Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto, esse é meu pai Hiashi, e minha irmãzinha, Hanabi.

– Muito prazer. – Naruto se aproximou e estendeu a mão para meu pai que se aproximava, e depois para Hanabi, que o olhou com um lindo sorriso. Era estranho, a fedelha nunca sorria para ninguém. Ninguém resistia ao charme daquele Naruto mesmo.

Meu pai pediu para que ele sentasse, e o acompanhei. Naruto segurou minha mão de novo e pensei em como aquele situação parecia outra coisa. Meu pai devia estar pensando a mesma coisa, por que não tirava os olhos da nossas mãos. Tentei tirar, mas Naruto não deixou. E fiquei feliz demais para reclamar verbalmente.

– Então, Uzumaki... Hinata disse que você não é de Konoha.

– Fui, há muito tempo. Nasci aqui, mas fui embora muito cedo com meus pais.

Ele pareceu surpreso e olhava Naruto com intensidade que dava medo. Fiquei nervosa e ia interromper mas meu pai se levantou de uma vez e pareceu surpreso do nada. Aquilo nunca acontecia.

– Minato!

Olhei confusa para Hanabi, e ela deu de ombros. Naruto apenas sorriu de leve.

– Esses cabelos loiros, o olhos... Você é cópia exata de seu pai.

– Mas tenho o formato do rosto e o temperamento da minha mãe. – Naruto respondeu.

– Hinata! – meu pai me olhou irritado. – Por que não falou que seu amigo era filho de Minato e Kushina?

– ...

– Eu não disse a ela. Esperava que me reconhecesse de cara, por isso vim. Meu pai falava muito de você. Disse que eram amigos.

– Seu pai era um homem justo, integro e forte. Lamento pelo o que aconteceu com seus pais Naruto. – seu pai falou se sentando novamente e olhando o garoto com firmeza. – Sempre me perguntei o que havia acontecido com a criança deles. Realmente fiquei surpreso coma resposta vir com seus próprios pés a minha casa, e pela mão da minha filha.

Naruto riu.

– Isso não é uma coincidência Senhor Hyuuga. Na verdade, se pudesse conversar um pouco...

– Hinata, traga chá para o escritório.

Assenti ainda sem entender direito enquanto eles levantavam. Preparei o chá com Hanabi no meu pé perguntando se Naruto era meu namorado. Quando levei o chá, bati na porta e encontrei Naruto e meu pai conversando um de frente para o outro com a mesa entre eles. Meu pai estava sério, e Naruto triste. Ele fez sinal para que eu servisse o chá e depois fui embora. Não ouvi o que eles conversaram, mas quando saíram notei abismada que meu pai, o gigante de ferro, parecia triste. Ele vinha com uma mão nas costas do Naruto em um gesto amigo, e disse que teria que sair e só voltaria pela tarde.

Ficamos os três, eu, Naruto e Hanabi nos encarando por segundos antes de ela virar o rosto de forma curiosa.

– Suas marcas são de verdade? Você parece uma raposinha.

– Hanabi! – ralhei com ela e Naruto riu.

– Sabe Hanabi, estão sempre falando isso. – ele colocou a mão no cabelo da minha irmã com carinho e ela corou. – São de verdade sim.

– Você gosta de cosplay?

– Ok. Chega. – falei séria e puxei Naruto para o jardim. Ela ficou no nosso pé fazendo um monte de perguntas e Naruto respondeu, algumas vezes com brincadeiras. Ficamos pelo jardim, até que ela voltou para casa e nos deixou a sós. Sentamos no banco de balanço de uma arvore bem antiga, onde brincava quando era criança. Ficamos balançando e conversando, com Naruto dando impulso já que não alcançava o chão com os pés. Ele me contou que seu pai, Minato, era dono de uma empresa de aviões famosa, havia sido um engenheiro e tanto também, e que sua mãe era médica. Minato havia conhecido meu pai na universidade, e foi embora quando Naruto nasceu. Logo ele herdou a empresa da família, apesar de jovem. Quando eles morreram, pediram para Jiraya cuidar de Naruto, mas Jiraya foi embora e Naruto ficou com Orochimaru, que era muito cruel com ele. Naruto frequentou vários colégios durante sua vida, por que Orochimaru o tirava sempre que alguém denunciava os abusos nele. Mas o tio possuía muito dinheiro para se livrar de tudo, e enquanto tivesse Naruto, a empresa da família. E então Naruto fugia de casa, mas era sempre pego e castigado, até que foi mandado para a Academia Alpha e fugiu de lá, quando o tio o pegou as coisas saíram do controle até que Kurenai, a ex-noiva de Orochimaru o ajudara a fugir para eles encontrarem Jiraya e salvarem Naruto.

Ele não me contou os detalhes dos castigos. Mas eu vira seu corpo judiado. Aquele homem devia ser um monstro para fazer aquilo com alguém, uma criança, ainda mais uma criança como Naruto. Quando ele ficou em silêncio eu já chorava. Era estupido, eu deveria falar algo, mas só consegui chorar. Então ele segurou minha mão e me abraçou me acalmando aos poucos.

O corpo dele era quente e eu sumia dentro dos braços. Podia ouvir seu coração batendo, e senti seus lábios no meu cabelo. Funguei e limpei minhas lágrimas. Ele virou meu rosto para ele se afastando um pouco. Minha cara esquentou enquanto ele segurava meu rosto entre suas mãos e me olhava com carinho. Pensei que me beijaria, mas ele soltou meu rosto e deixou suas mãos caírem no colo.

Tomei coragem e então acariciei seu rosto, passando os dedos finos em suas marcas no rosto e ele fechou os olhos e riu de leve. Continuei o carinho e ia solta-lo quando ele prendeu minha mão na sua no lugar.

– Geralmente não gosto quando me tocam. É quase doloroso. Mas com você é diferente. Não dói. É bom. – ele abriu os olhos e sorriu lindamente. Meu coração deu um salto, e antes que eu perdesse a coragem me inclinei para frente e o beijei. Um beijo rápido, um selar de lábios hesitante. Ele foi surpreendido por mim a princípio, mas quando ia me afastar senti suas mãos no meu rosto e ele me beijou de forma mais profunda. Entreabri os lábios e ele respondeu o convite. Só paramos quando não conseguia mais respirar. Ele me beijou de novo, e de novo, depois mordeu de leve meu lábio inferior já inchado, deu um leve selar e me abraçou com carinho. Nossos corações estavam em um ritmo frenético.

Ficamos com nossa troca de carinho até que ele teve que voltar para casa. Meu pai ainda não havia retornado. Nos despedimos no portão e fiquei vendo ele sumir na esquina da minha casa. Meu pequeno raposa. Me perguntava como uma pessoa tão machucada ainda conseguisse ter sentimentos, tratar as pessoas como ele tratava. Era como se Naruto puxasse tudo o que estivesse por perto e colocasse em sua orbita. Na escola, era assim. Ele era como uma cola unindo todo mundo. Mas ele próprio estava quebrado por dentro.

"Eu vou ser sua cola Naruto. Vou proteger você."

Suspirei e entrei, sentindo uma leveza causada por esse sentimento tão novo que era amar alguém.


	7. O padrinho devasso

**Naruto**

Quando cheguei em casa me sentia leve e estranho. Cai na cama e fiquei olhando para janela por horas lembrando do beijo, do jardim e de tudo. Fiquei pensando na família da Hinata, e como seria viver assim. Como seria a sensação de acordar e sentir proteção ao invés de impossibilidades. Só despertei quando Kurenai veio até meu quarto. Contei a ela sobre a conversa com Hiashi, e como ele prometeu nos ajudar, e falei do contato com Jiraya. Falei de tudo, menos do beijo.

Ela me deu o celular e o rejeitei entregando o número a ela. Não queria falar com Jiraya. Não depois de ele ter me abandonado. Preferi que ela o fizesse e a vi sair do meu quarto resignada. Ainda assim, não me impedi de espionar a conversa, já que ficava quarto a quarto com ela, e Kurenai não foi discreta, talvez de propósito.

Captei algumas palavras soltas. Principalmente quando ela se exaltava.

_"... Tortura Jiraya... Ele é só uma criança... Claro que não há mais ninguém!"_

Claro que o velho não queria vir. Perda de tempo. Empurrei minha cabeça no travesseiro e fechei os olhos reprimindo o desespero. O que eu faria agora?

Não vi quando ela entrou no meu quarto, mas percebi seu sorriso vitorioso: - Ele chega na terça-feira!

Não queria me permitir ter esperança de nada. Mas naquele momento, senti como o beijo da Hinata, senti que as coisas pudessem finalmente dar certo em minha vida.

Passei o domingo trocando mensagens com Hinata. Falei que Jiraya vinha, e ela ligou feliz. Eu nunca havia experimentado esse tipo de relação com ninguém, e não sabia como agir. Kurenai, nada boba, percebeu e soltou algumas indiretas que fingi não ouvir.

Quando chegou o domingo a noite me vi ansioso pra vê-la, para saber se a beijaria de novo, se quando ela me tocasse eu sentiria o que me lembrava de sentir, e pela manhã me vi a procurando no portão do colégio. Quando ela saiu do carro e veio até mim, só então eu percebi, de fato, que poderia mesmo estar apaixonado por aquele menina. Por que, para mim, ela parecia muito mais incrível do que em qualquer lembrança minha. Tocamos nossas mãos e vi seu pai acenar do carro. Respondi e caminhamos assim até a sala, com os olhares curiosos. Eu sabia que Neji , Juugo e o menino dos dentes de tubarão estavam suspensos. Porém, me deparei com o ruivo e o de cabelos lisos, que vieram se desculpar. O Uchiha e a Haruno também vieram falar com a gente, e notei Hinata feliz ao falar com sua ex-inimiga. Na verdade, ela agora nem parecia a menina fechada de tão pouco tempo atrás. Era bom vê-la desabrochar, se abrir para as pessoas, e mostrar como ela era de fato.

O dia inteiro foi tranquilo, e eu percebi que Shikamaru e Sasuke ficavam por perto, esperando que alguma encrenca me alcançasse e me senti grato por isso. Era estranho senti que alguém tentava me proteger além da Kurenai, e desde que chegara a Konoha, eu via mais e mais disso. O dia se passou como um raio, e Hinata e eu nos beijamos até o pai dela chegar. As coisas iam ficando mais e mais intensas a cada momento, e as vezes eu tinha que me frear.

De noite saímos com Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Sasuke, Sakura e Sai, até mesmo ele, embora eu sentisse os olhares dele para Hinata com certa desconfiança. No fim, quando Itachi foi buscar Sasuke levou também no caminho eu e Hinata em casa. Ele era um sujeito inteligente, e divertido, e pensei como seria ter tido um irmão mais velho. Acabei percebendo que era como a Kurenai me tratava sempre. Eu tinha uma família, no final das contas, meio torta, mas era uma família.

Quando deixamos Hinata em casa, eu lhe dei um beijo quente no portão. Ela não me permitiu solta-la e a prendi contra a parede. Os corpos tão perto que eram quase um só. Só nos soltamos quando Itachi buzinou e ouvi as risadas. Dei mais um beijo demorado e entrei no carro com cara de bobo. Ouvi as risadas dos irmãos Uchichas e fiquei vermelho.

– Não precisa ficar envergonhado Uzumaki. – Sasuke riu irônico – Você quase engoliu a menina ainda agorinha. Pensei que ia atravessá-la na parede.

Eu não respondi e fiquei mais encabulado ainda. Os irmãos trocaram um olhar que não me passou despercebido e Itachi parou o carro no acostamento.

– Espera um momento Naruto. – ele falou sério. – Quantas namoradas você teve na vida?

– Hinata conta? – falei hesitante. Eles assentiram ao mesmo tempo, sérios. – Bem... uma.

Eles caíram na gargalhada: - Então você nunca esteve com uma mulher... – ele ergueu a sombrancelha de forma sugestiva e neguei envergonhado.

Eles riram ainda mais e virei a cara para a janela os ignorando: - Apenas dirija engraçadinho.

– Deve ter sido o primeiro beijo dele.- Sasuke replicou

Não respondi. Até por que era mesmo verdade.

Quando chegamos a meu apartamento Kurenai desceu para nos receber e notei olhares diferentes do mais velho do Uchiha. Eles deviam ter a mesma idade. Sasuke e eu olhamos a cena e o Uchiha mais jovem deu de ombros pra mim. Respondi da mesma forma e vi seu sorriso de canto. Os pombinhos conversaram um pouco até que ele foi embora deixando o número do celular e pude encher a paciência da Kurenai como ela havia feito comigo. Mas era bom vê-la assim. Afinal a experiência com amor dela era péssima a meu ver, e Itachi parecia mesmo um sujeito e tanto.

Conversamos até alta madrugada, apesar do colégio cedo. Acordei atrasado, mas o dia foi tão incrível quanto o anterior até que chegou a hora de receber meu padrinho devasso no aeroporto. Por mim, não teria ido, mas Kurei me obrigou.

O infeliz me fez esperar mais de duas horas com o voo atrasado até que eu enxergasse a cabeleira branca entre os passageiros. Comecei a ficar ansioso sem querer. Eu não o via desde meus oito anos afinal.

Quando enfim encontrei seu olhar, ele caiu sobre mim primeiro surpreso, depois abriu um sorriso enorme, então caiu um pouco, provavelmente ao ver minhas cicatrizes. Mesmo assim o velho apressou o passo e antes que eu falasse algo me deu um abraço esmaga costela até que eu pedisse para respirar.

– Minato em miniatura! – ele apontou pra mim extasiado.

– Meu nome é Naruto, se esqueceu.

– O temperamento é de Kushina, com certeza. – bufou e abraçou Kurenai, dizendo o quanto ela estava bonita. Me coloquei entre os dois, eu lembrava que ele era um tarado. Ele riu e colocou a mão no meu cabelo loiro. Era grande, e calorosa, como me lembrava, e abaixei um pouco a guarda com ele.

– Vamos para casa, preciso de um banho. – ele sentenciou.

– Tem onde ficar? – Kurenai sorriu e antevi com horror ela o convidar para nosso apartamento.

– Tenho uma casa aqui ainda. Deve estar uma bagunça, mas vai ser bom ver o lar de novo. A noite encontro com vocês para ajeitarmos os detalhes sobre esse pequeno. – ele sorriu pra mim e virei o rosto corado, escondendo meu sorriso de volta. Droga! Era impossível ficar irritado com aquele velho desse jeito.

–-

Jiraya correu os olhos pelo bairro lotado de pessoas a noite e procurou o apartamento azul em meio aos outros. A pequena havia escolhido bem o local, era bem complicado de se achar, mesmo com o endereço em mãos. Foi meia hora meio perdido, até bater na porta certa. A morena abriu com um belo sorriso e o deixou entrar.

– E a criança? – ele perguntou de cara, ansioso por ver a cabeça loira de novo, tão parecido com Minato, que era como seu filho. A dor de perde-lo tão de repente foi paralisante ao ponto de fazê-lo sair do pais e deixar tudo para trás. O loiro era sua única família, afinal. Ignorara completamente o pequeno, e aquilo estava o matando. Mas como poderia imaginar que Orochimaru, que sempre fora o mais sensato dos dois em enlouqueceria ao ponto de fazer tanto mal a criança?

– Saiu com a namorada. – ela respondeu indicando o sofá. Ele sentou e riu surpreso. Namorada? O pequeno não era nada bobo então.

– Comece então. – pediu mais sério. – Do início.

– Como você bem lembra, quando foi embora eu estava noiva de Orochimaru. Os pais de Naruto haviam acabado de morrer, e você havia ido embora, então a guarda foi para ele. Ele parecia bem feliz, disse que não podia ter filhos, recebeu a criança com festas. E Naruto era tão lindo, que de imediato, mesmo por foto, me apeguei a ele. Porém, no dia seguinte que cheguei lá encontrei Orochimaru chorando no sofá. Havia sangue pelo tapete inteiro, e um canivete ensanguentado na mão dele. Me assustei, de imediato, então ele gritou que eu fosse ver a criança. Quando encontrei Naruto no quarto, descobri que Orochimaru havia retalhado aquelas marcas em seu rosto.

Jiraya olhou a mulher espantado, lembrando das cicatrizes do menino.

– Ele me falou que havia sido só um surto, e acreditei. Ele não queria perder a guarda do Naruto. Eu fui ingênua, e me calei. E tudo só desandou durante os anos. – ele limpou as lágrimas e tremeu. – Com o tempo rompi o noivado, mas continuava frequentando a casa pelo Naruto. Ele bebia e o espancava até a inconsciência, e não o levava para o hospital, então eu ia sempre. Tentei denuncia-lo, mas ele sempre burlou tudo. Naruto fugiu algumas vezes, mas quando era pego e eu era chamada, o encontrava em um estado... – ela parou e cobriu o rosto com as mãos. – Fui eu que o convenci a colocar o garoto em um colégio interno. Eu tinha medo do que ele pudesse fazer ainda. Mas ele o colocou em um lugar terrível, onde o garoto foi ainda mais atormentado. Naruto fugiu de lá, foi pego e levado para casa e não tive notícias por semanas. Até que Orochimaru me chamou uma noite, chorando, como sempre.

Ela parou e o homem a incitou com um olhar. Kurenai balançou a cabeça e deu um longo suspiro.

– Ele o prendia no porão. Não foi um simples castigo, foi uma tortura meticulosa entende? Naruto estava desidratado, amarrado como um bicho e a perna estava quebrada. Meu primeiro impulso foi chamar a polícia, mas ele ameaçou que se eu fizesse isso ele mataria o menino e a mim. Cuidei do Naruto como pude. O levei para o hospital, por conta da perna. Gerou perguntas, e Orochimaru sumiu com ele por uns dias. Quando descobri onde eles estavam Naruto me implorou por ajuda, mas eu já estava disposta. Então dopei Orochimaru e o trouxe comigo.

Jiraya ficou um momento em silencio. Estava transtornado pela dor, pela raiva e pela culpa. O que acontecera com o filho de Minato é sua culpa.

– Várias pessoas estão nos ajudando Jiraya, mas sem você Naruto pode voltar para Orochimaru.

– Nunca! Não vou deixar ele encostar nem mais um dedo sujo no meu afilhado.

A mulher sorriu aliviada.

–Talvez consigamos então. Vamos leva-lo ao hospital amanhã e fazer os exames oficiais. O mais difícil será explicar o que eu fiz, foi sequestro aos olhos da lei...

–Acalme-se, tudo será explicado. Tenho amigos poderosos. Orochimaru será punido.


	8. Raposinha fujona

**Naruto**

No dia seguinte a chegada do Padrinho devasso me levaram ao hospital para fazer exames, atestar meus machucados. Avisei a Hinata que não iria ao colégio e me preparei para ser tocado. Era sempre ruim, exceto quando era Hinata, mas se fosse preciso mesmo, era o jeito.

Jiraya foi nos buscar cedo e pelo olhar dele sobre mim Kurenai e ele deviam ter conversado bastante. Eu detestava que as pessoas sentissem pena de mim.

Tsunade nos recebeu em uma sala e quando ficamos a sós com outra médica, ela pediu que eu me despisse. Foi vergonhoso, mas tentei passar por aquilo firme. Se fosse para ferrar Orochimaru, tudo bem. Depois que terminaram e anotaram tudo, ela sentou comigo para conversar. Perguntou se eu já havia feito terapia, e que ela indicaria um amigo para que eu começasse quanto antes.

– Eu não gosto de ninguém mexendo na minha cabeça. – suspirei

– Naruto... Ninguém passa pelo o que você passou sem consequências. Eu notei que você tem pavor quando alguém o toca. Estou certa?

Assenti corado, sentado na maca. Ela se aproximou e sentou a meu lado, com certa distância para não tocar em mim.

– Naruto, eu preciso saber de algo importante. Crucial. Orochimaru já o molestou sexualmente?

A pergunta me pegou desprevenido e tremi de forma involuntária. A mulher analisava minhas reações.

– que ele tentou algumas vezes. – falei quase em um sussurro, mas ela ouviu. – Mas ele nunca conseguiu...

– Concretizar? – ela terminou o que eu não conseguia

Assenti devagar.

– Você pode falar o que ele fez?

–Ele... Me tocava de forma estranha as vezes. Mas eu repelia e ele não insistia. Exceto quando... – eu balancei a cabeça e fechei os olhos tentando retirar as imagens da cabeça.

–Pode confiar em mim Naruto, só quero ajudá-lo. – Ela estendeu a mão pra mim, me encolhi e ela a abaixou novamente.

– Quando fugi da academia e ele me pegou. Ele me prendeu como um animal. – Falei de uma vez. – Então uma noite ele entrou e tentou me beijar. Quando eu resisti ele pegou uma barra de ferro e quebrou minha perna...

Eu vi ela prender a respiração por um pequeno instante e eu comecei a chorar de forma silenciosa entre minhas mãos. Senti sua mão em meu cabelo e não recuei. Eu precisava de conforto. Cai para seu colo e fiquei até me acalmar sentindo sua mão no meu cabelo. Quando enfim parei de chorar, ela disse que eu podia esperar na outra sala dos livros enquanto ela falava com Kurenai e Jiraya. Haviam algumas crianças lá, e muitas ficaram ao meu redor perguntando sobre as marquinhas. Tentava não me chatear com aquilo, mas elas não pareciam enojadas, mas fascinadas.

Quando saímos do hospital já era bem tarde e Jiraya nos levou para almoçar e depois tomar sorvete. Chamei Hinata que já saíra do colégio e quando Jiraya a conheceu foi vergonhoso. Ele nos envergonhou até o último fio de cabelo dela. Depois fomos ver Hiashi, e o encontro dos dois foi bem engraçado. Hinata disse que não era acostumada com o pai falando palavrões, e ela ficava vermelha todo tempo. Fofa demais!

Eu me sentia leve e feliz, como não me sentia há muito tempo.

Até que o tio da Hinata chegou.

– Irmão, tenho umas coisas para... – ele parou sua entrada de supetão no instante que me viu sentado no sofá beijando Hinata. A soltei de imediato e ela colou minha mão na dela com ar de desafio para ele.

O homem ficou parado nos encarando e então cruzou os braços.

– Então esse é o fedelho que brigou com meu Neji?

– Na verdade, Senhor Hyuuga, sou _Naruto_, que _levou_ uma surra do seu filho e que ele quase matou afogado.

O homem me encarou. Era exatamente igual ao pai de Hinata, mesmo assim havia algo tão diferente. As roupas eram mais informais, o cabelo estava solto e quando deu uma gargalhada quase me matou de susto.

– Entendo, entendo. Lamento por isso. – falou limpando as lágrimas. – Neji é muito protetor com sua prima, deve estar com ciúmes da pequena Hinata.

Hinata bufou cética ao meu lado e controlei meu riso.

–Mas vamos resolver isso agora, vai ser divertido. – o homem sacou o celular na nossa frente enquanto o olhávamos espantados. – Neji? Venha pra casa do seu tio agora. Não é um pedido.

Eu gelei na mesma hora. Tinha a leve sensação que aquela história não iria terminar bem.

–Hum, Tio Hizashi, o Senhor tem certeza que... – Hinata comentou.

O homem a interrompeu com as mãos espalmadas: - Pequena Hinata, questões de honra são resolvidas nos punhos!

– Não na minha casa irmãozinho. – Hiashi olhava para o irmão com a cara feia recostado na porta. – É melhor Neji se comportar.

O outro deu de ombros e lançou um sorriso pra mim que me arrepiou. Hinata suspirou e levantou alisando a saia amarrotada.

– Tio Hizashi, não quero ser desrespeitosa, mas se Neji machucar meu namorado eu vou espancar ele, como fazia quando a gente era criança.

Os dois homens trocaram um olhar espantado e Hizashi cutucou o irmão: - Você não disse que ela fazia terapia para controle da raiva.

O homem deu de ombros: - Ela ainda pode chutar a bunda do seu filho, por mim, abro uma exceção irmãozinho.

Se eu não estivesse tão preocupado que Neji acabasse com minha vida na frente da família da minha namorada, teria gargalhado com sua reação quando me viu sentado na mesa jogando cartas com seu pai e Hinata, com Hanabi me olhando fascinada do outro lado da mesa. Os olhos perolados dele se abriram muito, ele os esfregou algumas vezes, então fez uma expressão de fúria e veio até mim e passos pesados. Quando estava perto o bastante apontou o dedo longo pra mim e gritou:

– O que esse cara de raposa faz aqui!?

O olhei com minha melhor expressão cínica e sorri:- Yo Neji!

Ele escancarou um pouco a boca e olhou o pai que escondeu o riso. Ninguém se levantou e Hinata lhe fez uma expressão feia.

– Eu vou quebrar você raposinha... – ele falou entredentes. Hanabi se levantou e deu um chute em sua canela o fazendo gritar e se apoiar no sofá pulando. – Hanabi!

**– Você não vai tocar no Naru!**

– Hiashi! – o pai de Neji gritou para o homem que conversava com Jiraya e Kurenai animados no balcão. – Hanabi também vai precisar de terapia para controle de raiva!

– Sente aí e vamos jogar Neji. – falei sereno.

– Eu NUNCA...

– Sente aí, eu mando você para a Academia Alpha. – o pai falou sério.

Neji sentou rapidamente na cadeira: - Qual é o jogo?

– Naruto namora com a pequena Hinata, e até que é um sujeitinho interessante. Agora vocês são como irmãos, se acostume a isso. – o pai falou sereno distribuindo as cartas enquanto eu e Hinata controlávamos o riso. – Por mim, vocês resolviam isso nos punhos, mas acredito que suas primas não iam deixar barato. Então vamos apenas agir como cavalheiros.

– Eu não vou... – O moreno começou se exaltando.

– Neji, eu conversei com Ten Ten hoje. – Hinata falou com desinteresse – Ela disse que detesta brigões.

O moreno se ajeitou na cadeira: - Sério? O que ela falou mais?

– Se você se comportar eu posso contar. – Hinata piscou pra mim e balancei a cabeça impressionado.

Neji ficou dócil como um cordeirinho durante toda a noite. Jogamos cartas, assistimos filmes até tarde. Ele continuava com bastante rivalidade comigo, mas ao menos não tentaria me surrar nem nada assim. E até que se olhar de algum ângulo ele poderia ser um garoto bem legal... De um ângulo bem difícil, mas poderia.

–-

Quando Naruto, Kurenai e Jiraya se despediram nos portões da mansão Hyuuga, a noite já ia longe. A família de olhos perolados distribuíram acenos, e Neji deu um soco no ombro de Naruto um pouco forte demais.

O que eles não podiam imaginar, era que a felicidade estava sendo vigiada por olhos estranhos em um carro do outro lado da rua. Um homem de cabelo prateado usando óculos redondos via a tudo, com especial atenção ao pequeno de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis. Ele seguia com o olhar seus movimentos, fitando o belo rosto sorridente.

– Encontrei nossa raposinha fujona.


	9. A raposa e a cobra

**Hinata**

Uma semana havia se passado desde a chegado do padrinho de Naruto. E eu nunca pensei que as coisas poderiam tomar o rumo que estavam tomando. Quer dizer, tudo ia bem! Na escola, na minha família. Era quase como se Naruto fosse um anjo na vida de todo mundo, e bem poderia ser.

E eu amava vê-lo sorrir cada dia mais abertamente. Estávamos sempre cercados de amigos, e eu via que a cada dia ele se entregava mais a tudo isso. Ninguém conseguia odiá-lo, ou se manter indiferente. Nem mesmo meu primo. Ele deixava de ser um completo idiota, e percebia que Ten Ten o olhava de outra forma. No fim das contas, Naruto mudava a todos, mesmo que como ele falava "fosse ferrado", ele extraia o que existe de melhor nas pessoas.

Kurenai estava saindo com o irmão de Sasuke, e Jiraya, segundo Naruto, conversava mais civilizadamente com Tsunade depois de ela dar uma surra nele quando o encontrou. O clima de amor estava no ar. E foi assim que chegou o baile do colégio. E ao mesmo tempo chegou os papéis da ação judicial contra o tutor do Naruto. Ele disse que as coisas não seriam simples, mas era um começo.

Me olhava no espelho do meu quarto. Usava um vestido longo e acetinado lilás claro. Os cabelos presos, e com um decote não muito chamativo. Sapatos baixos, por que eu adorava ser mais baixa que Naruto e um xale fino. Hanabi me olhava com cara de boba enquanto eu girava no quarto.

O irmão de Sasuke ia buscar a todos a pedido de Kurenai. Ele era um lindo moreno, e muito gentil. Quando chegou a minha casa desci correndo a escada e Naruto me esperava no final dela com smolking e seu cabelo penteado para trás. Fiquei aparvalhada com a beleza daquilo e me atrapalhei na escada caindo diretamente sobre seus braços. Ele me segurou e me rodou.

Vi uma orquídea branca em sua lapela, parecida com a que eu segurava quando ele veio em minha casa a primeira vez. Ele sorriu: - Itachi me deu. Ele disse que se usa nos bailes.

No carro já nos esperavam Sasuke e Sakura, lindos como sempre. E Kurenai ia na frente com Itachi, já que eles sairiam juntos depois de nos deixar.

– Está linda Hinata! – A morena sorriu olhando para trás. – E Naruto não queria que eu contasse, mas hoje é aniversário dele.

– Kurei! – o loiro gritou vermelho

– Idiota. – Sasuke bufou olhando feio para o amigo e Naruto lhe mostrou a língua.

Aniversário do Naruto? Eu tinha que fazer algo especial. Concordo com Sasuke, por que aquele idiota não avisou?

– Feliz aniversário raposinha. – o beijei. Ele agarrou minha nuca e só paramos quando ouvimos um pigarro da Sakura. Puxa, que calor de repente.

Chegamos a festa, que seria em um salão de baile em um hotel no centro. Quando entramos depois de milhares de recomendações da Kurenai, várias pessoas nos cumprimentavam e pensei em como as coisas podiam mudar em tão pouco tempo. A noite passou como mágica, enquanto balançávamos pelo salão. Eu dançava muito mal, e a perna do Naruto não permitia muito mais, e ainda assim, estava me sentindo no filme Ela dança e eu danço (^-^') Naruto sorria e olhei para aquele rosto que havia aprendido tão bem. Depois olhei para nosso amigos que rodavam pelo salão, e me senti leve e plena. O abracei com força e ele sussurrou em meu ouvido:

– O que foi?

– Nada, só estou feliz. – respondi ficando na ponta dos pés e beijando seu rosto. Ele já havia parado de dançar e me puxou para um beijo. Quando paramos eu sorri para ele. Já havia decidido seu presente.

– Há quartos lá em cima.

Ele me olhou espantado: - Hinata, você tem certeza?

Não respondi. Apenas peguei sua mão e o arrastei. Testamos várias portas até abrir uma e então fui o beijando até que ele caísse na cama. Cai sobre ele ainda o beijando e senti suas mãos quentes abrindo as costas do meu vestido. Ele inverteu as posições e começou a me beijar, passando para meu pescoço, descendo os carinhos para meu colo enquanto eu abria sua roupa com calma. Estava me sentindo segura, e Naruto era tão suave. De repente meu vestido foi parar no chão ao pé da cama e ele parou com os carinhos e ficou apenas me olhando. Os olhos estavam brilhando de um jeito diferente e senti uma caricia suave que começou em meu rosto e desceu pelo meu ombro, meu seio e minha cintura, deixando uma trilha quente na minha pele. O empurrei um pouco e ele se sentou comigo em seu colo enquanto eu abria sua camisa, jogando as roupas no chão. Vi seu peito cheio de marcas e as beijei com carinho, subindo para seu rosto, depositando um beijo em cada cicatriz. As vezes ele tremia e fechava os punhos, e eu sabia que ele lembrava que nem todo toque que já recebera foi por amor.

– Eu quero proteger você. Quero que você se sinta amado entende? – sussurrei segurando seu rosto com minhas mãos. Os olhos dele se abriram um pouco mais e vi seu corpo relaxar.

– Eu já me sinto. – ele respondeu sereno e acariciei seu rosto, contornando os lábios com meus dedos.

– Eu não posso fazer você esquecer do que aconteceu. Só posso te amar.

Ele me puxou para um beijo e eu senti naquele momento, que sem ele as coisas não fariam mais sentido nenhum pra mim.

Eu estava feliz, e fiz tudo sem arrependimentos. Só não pensei que toda aquela felicidade poderia estar com as horas contadas.

**Naruto**

Não percebi quando dormimos. Quando abri os olhos Hinata estava deitada ao meu lado, aninhada em meu peito. Vi os cabelos escuros sobre mim, e sua pele nua pálida e macia. Tudo havia sido diferente do que pensei, muito melhor. Acariciei suas costas descendo pela curva de seu seio e ela acordou e me sorriu sonolenta.

– Eu te amo. – falei simplesmente e ela abriu bem os olhos e então sorriu mais ainda.

– Eu também raposinha.

A puxei pra mim e beijei seu rosto várias vezes e a apertei contra mim: - Agora vamos antes que seu primo venha me matar.

Ela bufou e começamos a nos vestir, procurando as roupas espalhadas pelo quarto. Voltamos a festa por outra porta. Encontramos Shikamaru e ele disse que Sasuke estava fora então saímos para procura-lo para ter notícias de Itachi e kurenai.

Alcançamos a noite fria e abracei minha pequena com força. Vi uma cabeleira negra perto dos carros e fomos procura-lo.

Tudo foi muito rápido.

Senti que alguém agarrava meu braço com força e Hinata me soltou com um grito. Fui jogado contra um carro de forma violenta. Minha cabeça foi contra o vidro e por um instante oscilei. Quando abri os olhos vi os olhos perolados desesperados.

– Hinata... – murmurei confuso.

Alguém segurava as mãos dela por trás com força e eu tinha caído no chão de asfalto. Me levantei me apoiando no carro e então um corpo me prendeu contra o veículo. O cheiro me tomou antes da voz. Era doce, enjoativo. Me dava náuseas.

– Peguei minha pequena raposa fujona. Feliz aniversário Naru.

A voz era quase um sibilar e tive vontade de gritar ao sentir o bafo em meu rosto. Os olhos de Orochimaru era amarelados, como de um réptil e me encaravam. Tentei empurra-lo mas antes que conseguisse recebi um soco na lateral do meu corpo e arfei caindo para frente.

–Se não me engano quebrei umas costelas ai da última vez. – ele falou de forma serena e então chutou minha perna machucada e gritei – E aqui também.

–Pare! Por favor! – ouvi o grito de Hinata. Eu tinha que tira-la dali de algum jeito.

– Senti falta de seu grito rouco Naruto. – Orochimaru falou segurando meu rosto com as mãos enquanto eu ainda procurava por ar. Ele franziu a testa curioso – O que é isso? Sinto cheiro de sexo.

Ele me soltou e senti alguém segurar meus braços por trás com violência. Estávamos entre dois carros escuros. Um homem grande segurava Hinata e vi com horror Orochimaru encará-la. Ela respondeu o olhar com raiva e chutou o homem que gritou e quase a soltou, para depois prende-la com mais violência.

– Sua namoradinha é bem selvagem Naruto. – Orochimaru riu. – Então vocês andaram brincando por aí. Não gosto que toquem no que é meu.

– Ela não tem nada com isso! Deixe-a- gritei e ele riu vindo até mim de novo.

– Você não merece. Recebi uma ordem judicial nada legal hoje. Você é um animalzinho bem sapeca não é? Mas você não vai fugir de mim Naruto. Nunca vai.

– Eu faço qualquer coisa. Só deixe-a. – pedi de forma resignada.

Ele me olhou surpreso: - Vou finalmente domar a raposa selvagem?

Ele me olhou sereno e senti um terror conhecido dentro de mim. Eu estava olhando dentro dos olhos de uma cobra.

Ele puxou uma lâmina e colocou próxima do meu rosto: - Devo remover um desse olhos azuis bonitos para você parar de me encarar com ar de superioridade?

– Ei!

Ouvi o grito e vi Orochimaru se assustar e se afastar de mim. As coisas aconteceram rapidamente.

Primeiro Hinata estava presa e logo depois ela estava correndo pra mim. Com horror notei a faca de Orochimaru muito perto e tentei me livrar do aperto dando uma cabeçada para trás em quem me segurava. Senti algo quebrar e corri para ela. Sasuke estava nocauteando alguém e me lançou um olhar raivoso. Assenti a sua pergunta muda e ele correu para perto de mim. Neji, Gaara, Lee, Shikamaru e Sakura estavam lá e tudo se tornou um caos.

– Você atrai muitos problemas. – Shikamaru bufou ao meu lado. – Vou saber quem são esses?

– Eu...

Antes que eu pudesse responder ouvi um estampido alto que nos paralisou ao mesmo tempo. Um homem de cabelo branco atirou para cima. A gritaria havia atraído pessoas para fora do hotel que logo estariam aqui, Estava torcendo para que logo.

Haviam muitos canos apontados para nós. Estávamos cercados em um círculo.

– Chega de brincadeiras Raposinha. Se não vier para seu dono agora, eu mato seus amiguinhos.

Orochimaru sentenciou irritado.

– Parem. – pedi e Hinata agarrou meu braço. – Tudo bem, eu vou.

–Não Naruto!

– Tudo bem. – a abracei e sussurrei em seu ouvido "Avisem Jiraya".

Ela assentiu. Sasuke deu um passo até mim e ouvi alguém engatilhar uma arma. O parei com um gesto e apontei para Sakura. A arma estava apontada para ela. Ele mordeu o lábio e vi que tremia de frustração.

Me sentia indo direto para o carrasco. Orochimaru me abraçou e bateu em minhas costas: - Bom garoto.

Senti sua mão fria agarrar a minha e então rapidamente com força ele a forçou. Ouvi um barulho horrível e senti a dentada e gritei.

– Não fuja mais. – ele falou sereno ainda segurando minha mão quebrada. Houveram gritos de protesto e outro tiro para cima.

– Certo. – falei rouco entre as lágrimas, segurando minha mão.

–Entre no carro agora.

O fiz. Temia que ele nãos os deixasse em paz, mas os homens abaixaram as armas aos poucos e foram entrando nos carros. Fechei meus olhos e me encolhi no banco.

Ouvi o grito por meu nome quando o carro entrou em movimento. Mas ao menos todos estavam vivos, eles ficariam bem


	10. Quebrando o espírito

**Naruto**

– Você sabe por que fiz isso não sabe? – Orochimaru perguntou virando o rosto do banco da frente e me olhando com um sorriso – Não gosto que fuja de mim.

Não respondi. Ainda sentia muita dor na mão.

–Kabuto é médico. Não é kurenai, mas é bom. Ele vai cuidar da sua mão.

O homem de cabelo branco que estava sentado do meu lado sorriu pra mim e senti vontade de vomitar. Ele tentou pegar minha mão e a puxei.

–Se não deixar ele fazer isso, eu quebro a outra. – Meu tio maldito falou de forma simples e estendi a mão resignado para o homem de óculos.

Ele colocou uma tala e começou a trabalhar: - Não rompeu, apenas trincou.

–Que pena. – Orochimaru deu de ombros. – E então Naru? Como está Jiraya? E a vadia da Kurei? A vi com um garotão moreno, talvez ela nos deixe em paz agora não é? Então seremos só nós dois, como uma família feliz. Acho que você já está velhinho para querer uma mãe mesmo. E você tem a mim, eu posso te dar todo o amor que você precisa.

– Você é pirado. – falei o encarando e ele riu.

– Vai ser difícil domar essa raposa. Eu estava quase conseguindo, se não fosse Kurenai. Mas teremos muito tempo. Seu pai era bem mais sereno que você, mesmo que inalcançável. Você com certeza herdou o espirito selvagem da sua mãe. Aquela bruxa.

–Não xingue minha mãe! – gritei e ele suspirou.

– Você me desafia sempre. Eu até gosto. Vamos nos divertir muito. É seu aniversário afinal! Vamos a um lugar que você não conhece. Era a casa do meu pai. Distante, isolada, tranquila, como você gosta né Naru?

Era uma situação difícil. Segurei a vontade de pular em cima dele e virar aquele carro com todo mundo dentro e fiquei em silêncio enquanto ele falava sem parar.

Quando enfim o carro parou eu havia tomado uma decisão simples: eu mataria Orochimaru, ou morreria tentando. Não cairia sozinho.

**Hinata**

Esperávamos notícias de meu pai em casa. Já era de manhã, e a mãe de Sakura havia acabado de vir buscar o pessoal e leva-los para casa. Sasuke disse que tomaria um banho e voltaria. Ele parecia frustrado. Naruto escapou de nossos dedos afinal, e eu havia parado de chorar para pensar no que poderia fazer. Quando pensava na maneira horrível como tudo aconteceu sentia um nó em minha garganta. Podia ouvir o grito do Naruto sempre que fechava os olhos. Hanabi estava dormindo no meu colo no sofá da sala. Ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas me ver chorar a deixava apavorada.

Quando meu pai chegou a ajeitei no sofá e corri para ele. Não éramos muito carinhosos, mas naquele momento me agarrei a ele como se minha vida dependesse disso. Ele beijou minha cabeça e quando o olhei ele fez sinal para que eu o seguisse para o escritório.

– E então? – perguntei desesperada.

– A polícia está procurando.

Me sentei derrotada e ele bateu o punho na mesa frustrado.

– Isso não poderia ter acontecido!

Lembrei de como Naruto estava feliz no baile, da nossa noite, de tudo aquilo. E pior, lembrei do tio dele, e de como ele era pior do que qualquer pesadelo.

Se tudo desse errado, só de pensar que poderia não ouvir mais a sua voz...

O telefone de meu pai tocou e ele atendeu depressa. O fitei enquanto sua face mudava para um rosto surpresa e ele sorriu: - Uchiha, seu bastardo esperto!

Eu o olhei sem entender. Ele deu um beijo em minha cabeça: - Cuide da Hanabi, vou trazer o filho do Minato de volta!

E então ele saiu correndo enquanto eu lutava para acreditar nisso.

**Naruto**

Eu devia ter sido dopado. Quando acordei senti um cheiro estranho de mofo e abri os olhos me acostumando com a escuridão. Me levantei e percebi que estava com a perna amarrada a algo. Ainda estava com a roupa do baile, mas ela estava toda suja e rasgada em alguns lugares. Me sentei e ao apoiar a mão no chão reprimi um grito. Ela estava com uma tala e bandagens. Me arrastei zonzo e sentei recostado em uma pilastra de madeira olhando ao redor. Era um lugar alto, percebia pelos vitrais do teto e o telhado baixo. Deveria ser o sótão, talvez.

Examinei a corrente no meu pé. Que engraçado Orochimaru. Ele realmente me tratava como a um animal.

Não sabia quanto tempo havia se passado, mas tentei manter minha mente limpa para o que deveria fazer.

No mesmo momento a porta se abria. Vi a luz em meus olhos desacostumados e virei o rosto. Orochimaru estava com uma lanterna bem na minha cara.

– Como passou a noite, meu bichinho?

– Vá pro inferno. – cuspi entredentes e ele bateu a lanterna em meu rosto com força.

– Vou lavar sua boca suja, já foi mais educado.

Cuspi sangue direto em seu rosto e ele riu enquanto limpava com a mão branca.

– Muito bom. Vamos brincar de parabéns pra você. – ele flexionou os dedos das mãos e protegi meu rosto quando ele investiu.

Foram minutos, horas ou dias? Em algum momento eu apaguei. Ouvi sua respiração ofegante e quando abri os olhos ele estava deitado perto de mim. Queria estrangula-lo, mas não conseguia me mexer. Inferno!

Senti ele se mexer ao meu lado e fechei os olhos esperando mais golpes. Mas foi bem pior sentir sua mão fria acariciar meu rosto. Abri os olhos com susto e senti seu corpo em cima de mim, um joelho de cada lado.

– Você me abriga a machucar você Naruto.

– Você é louco? – perguntei em desespero.

Uma mão sua segurou meu rosto com força e senti seus lábios frios nos meus. Selei com força e tentei empurrá-lo, mas não conseguia. Ele agarrou minha mão machucada e quando gritei senti sua língua invadindo minha boca. Fiz a única coisa que conseguia no momento. Mordi.

Ele gritou e me soltou. Cuspi seu sangue da minha boca e tentei empurrá-lo de cima de mim.

– Você fez com a sua namoradinha não fez? – ele falou com raiva segurando meu rosto. – Eu tenho meus direitos sobre você.

– Prefiro morrer. – cuspi mostrando uma coragem que não me serviria de nada no momento.

–Eu posso cuidar disso também. Eu poderia obriga-lo. Na verdade isso me agrada bastante, fazê-lo sangrar e gritar por socorro, sabendo que não tem ninguém para ajudá-lo. Eu quero que você se entregue ao total desespero de perceber que está completamente sozinho no mundo. Que você só tem a mim, e então o farei gemer falando meu nome. Como sempre quis que seu pai fizesse.

Ele me deu um tapa de leve no rosto e senti seu peso me deixar.

– Você tem meia- hora para pensar nisso. O fim vai ser o mesmo.

Continuei deitado em choque. Só de pensar que ele poderia...

Nunca.

Tinha que haver uma saída.

Me obriguei a me erguer tomando a pilastra como apoio. Eu podia sentir algumas costelas quebradas que me deixavam sem ar. Já havia amanhecido, a luz se infiltrava pelos vitrais, e me perguntei se estariam procurando por mim. Mesmo que fosse o caso, como poderiam me encontrar? Eu estava por mim mesmo dessa vez. A Kurenai não correria em meu Socorro, como sempre fazia. Se eu não pensasse em algo, um destino pior do algumas pancadas estava me esperando.

Examinei minha corrente. Orochimaru devia estar com a chave. Vasculhei o lugar até onde o comprimento da corrente me permitia e encontrei um baú velho cheio de papéis, nada de útil. Havia um balde com água perto da pilastra, provavelmente para o animal beber (eu, no caso). Em um armário velho encontrei algumas velas, e fósforos. Nada que me livrasse daquela corrente. Se eu conseguisse sair dela, eu poderia fazer alguma coisa. Se achasse uma serra, no desespero que eu estava, arrancaria meu pé como no filme que...

Estanquei quando um pensamento me tomou.

Será que Orochimaru me queria tanto ao ponto de me manter vivo a todo custo? Ele já teria me matado há muito tempo se fosse sua intenção. Eu iria me arriscar muito, mas fosse como fosse, me livraria dele de qualquer forma. Rasguei a manga no terno, a ensopei e enrolei em meu rosto. Juntei os papéis velhos do baú e peguei o fosforo.

Fiz uma prece silenciosa e comecei a falar o nome de todos que me eram importantes: Pai, mãe, Kurei, Velho tarado, Hinata...

Pensei na minha pequena. Pensei nas pessoas do colégio. Agradeci pelos últimos dias e enquanto o fósforo caia, meu último pensamento foi um jardim japonês, um balanço e um beijo.


	11. Fogo

**Penúltimo capítulo :)**

...

Orochimaru tremia ao lembrar do pequeno Naruto. Na voz rouca e nas respostas prontas. Na pele macia... E tremia ao pensar em como Minato se sentiria vendo o que ele iria fazer com sua pequena cria. Orochimaru queria que ele visse. Todo aquele espetáculo era por ele. O loiro de olhos azuis, sempre o mais talentoso, inteligente, bonito e inalcançável. Ele amara Minato, e odiara Minato.

E agora tinha sua pequena miniatura em suas mãos. E finalmente poderia fazer o que sempre quis, desde o momento em que o pequeno cruzou a soleira da sua casa.

Riu e tocou os lábios finos e sentiu o ferimento da mordida. Dispensara os seguranças e Kabuto. Queria estar só naquele momento. Dez minutos. O que Naruto faria?

Se entregaria ao desespero? Lutaria? Ele sempre lutou todos esses anos, como foi bom ver seus espírito se quebrando aos poucos. Tudo o que ele queria era que ele ficasse dócil, se rendesse. Era seu objetivo. Sua vida dependia disso.

Foi quando sentiu o cheio estranho. Fumaça?

Se levantou de um pulo e viu a névoa branca descendo a escada. Vinha de cima.

– Naruto!

Pegou as chaves e correu. Não! Aquela criança maldita não daria fim a própria vida! Ela pertencia a Orochimaru, e somente a ele.

Abriu a porta e a fumaça o engolfou. O procurou por todos os lados, ele devia ter desmaiado. Correu a pilastra e soltou com alvoroço as correntes, e depois foi procura-lo em meio a fumaça.

Tarde demais percebeu seu erro.

Viu a porta bater e correu a ela. Teve um vislumbre de Naruto com o rosto coberto com trapos molhados e se amaldiçoou. A criança era mesmo uma raposa! Se não tivesse as chaves ficaria trancado ali e morreria. Teria que admitir, o pequeno estava saindo melhor do que a encomenda.

Engoliu fumaça e tossiu forte enquanto saia do sótão. A inalação o deixou zonzo, mas sabia que Naruto não conseguiria correr com tantos machucados. Em um embate corpo- a – corpo, aquela raposinha seria sua. Não esperaria um segundo para isso mais. Ele o teria ali mesmo, ele querendo ou não. Anteviu o prazer e apressou o passo. O pegou na escada. Passou os braços com força ao redor do garoto, mas não esperava que ele se jogasse com ele pela escada. Foi tudo rápido. Em um momento Orochimaru o teve nos braços. Sentiu o calor e o cheiro tão parecido com o de Minato. No momento seguinte sentiu a dor forte e estavam voando pelos degraus.

O rosto loiro foi a última coisa que pensou antes de cair na escuridão.

**Hinata**

Senti os braços ao redor de meus ombros magros e o perfume de cerejas. Sakura acariciou o meu cabelo e me recostei em seu ombro. Estávamos no sofá da minha casa. Sasuke falava com o irmão pelo celular. Neji e Ten Ten distraiam Hanabi no quarto.

– Hinata... – a voz dela era hesitante. – Eu sinto muito pelo pingente da sua mãe.

– Tudo bem. –limpei meu rosto. Eu não conseguia parar de chorar. – Foi coisa de criança.

–Mas foi cruel, eu não sabia o que fazia na época, e você nunca deixou ninguém se desculpar.

– Eu fui uma idiota. Desculpe pela bomba também...

Ela me abraçou e notei que chorava: - Ele vai voltar. Você vai ver. Ele vai voltar.

Sasuke veio até nós. Estava mais pálido que de costume.

– Eles encontraram a casa. – falou em um murmúrio. – Em chamas.

Eu não ouvi mais nada. Só me deixei apagar enquanto braços magros me amparavam.

–-

Kurenai saltou do carro quase em movimento e correu. Sentiu Itachi em seu encalço. Quando chegou ao local, viu o que já notara de longe na estrada. A casa ardia em chamas. Caiu de joelhos no chão cheio de pedregulhos.

–Tem certeza? - a voz quase não saiu.

– Sim. – Itachi respondeu baixo. – Kurei, eu lamento...

Olhou as chamas laranjas, da cor favorita de Naruto. Itachi passou os braços ao seu redor, mas ela não sentia mais nada. Seu irmãozinho. Sua raposinha.

Podia sentir a presença de Jiraya e Hiashi que chegavam ao local e viam o mesmo que ela. Queria correr para aquela casa e tira-lo de lá, como fazia há anos. Mas o que pensou era que tudo aquilo era sua culpa. Tudo aquilo.

Deixou o grito se formar na garganta junto com as lágrimas. Prendeu os punhos até que as unhas cortassem as palmas das mãos e gritou para o céu.

–NARUTO!


	12. Pingente

**E acabou! Obrigada a quem comentou e favoritou, espero que gostem desse final :)**

**Hinata**

_Naruto, eu te odeio_.

Era tudo que eu pensava em minha escuridão. Não queria abrir meus olhos. Não queria encarar as coisas, sabendo que ele não estaria por perto. Eu o odiava por ter entrado na vida de todo mundo, mudado tudo, e depois ter ido embora. Não se faz essas coisas. Eu não poderia voltar a ser quem eu era, a ver o que antes via. Eu era outra pessoa. Por ele, com ele. E agora... Sem ele.

O que eu poderia fazer? Eu odiava pensar que tudo em minha nova vida estaria associada a pessoa que não estaria mais nela.

_Eu te odeio Naruto. Te odeio por me deixar para trás. Eu te odeio._

– Eu te amo Naruto.

– Eu também.

Abri os olhos em um susto. Fitei primeiro o teto branco do hospital, E então senti uma mão quente na minha e não acreditei. Fitei aqueles olhos muito azuis. Deveria ser uma ilusão. Mas ele estava com um curativo na testa e com uma roupa de hospital, e umas das mãos enfaixada. Ele estava acabado demais para ser uma ilusão.

–Naruto!

Me ergui de supetão e cai sobre ele chorando: - Idiota, imbecil. – xinguei beijando seus lábios, seu rosto.

– Também senti sua falta amor.- ele ironizou e gemeu me afastando quando apertei mais forte .

O soltei. Ele estava muito machucado, mas ainda assim continuou segurando minha mão enquanto eu o encarava atordoada.

– Eu pensei que...

– Muitos pensaram. – ele sorriu e me empurrou de leve me fazendo deitar na cama junto com ele. Prendi minhas mãos na sua roupa em seu peito e senti seu cheiro sem acreditar.

– O que aconteceu?

_**Flashback**_

– NARUTO!

Kurenai gritou forte. Foi quando ela viu a forma saindo da floresta lateral a casa. Ela não acreditou de imediato. Ele vinha mancando até eles, coberto de fuligem, as roupas rasgadas e sangrando. Tomou impulso e correu para ele no exato instante em que ele caia no chão de pedregulhos.

–Naruto! – tomou a cabeça do pequeno no colo. Havia um corte que sangrava acima do olho direto. Ele tossia e gemeu quando ela o abraçou. Mas estava vivo! Ficaria bem.

Os outros correram até ele e Jiraya o tomou nos braços.

–A ambulância está vindo Naruto. – falou aliviado.

–Como vocês... – sua voz estava rouca e fraca.

– A flor da lapela. O Uchiha colocou um de seus brinquedinho a pedido da Kurenai, afinal, a família dele cuida da segurança nacional.

O menino não respondeu. Fechou os olhos apertados quando Jiraya o sentou no banco do carro.

–Naruto, onde está Orochimaru? – o homem de cabelos brancos perguntou hesitante.

– Eu me joguei com ele da escada. Ele quebrou o pescoço. – a voz do garoto tremia. Ele olhou a casa em chamas e colocou as mãos na cabeça em desespero. Estava entrando finalmente em colapso?

– Tudo bem Naruto. Você vai ficar bem agora. – o homem o abraçou e o garoto gritou alto. Ele havia cuidado de tudo sozinho no fim das contas. Havia derrotado seu monstro sozinho. Agora, finalmente, ele podia ser humano e chorar.

**_Fim de Flashback_**

Hinata olhou para o garoto admirada. Tentou ver seu rosto mas ele a abraçava forte demais e ela não soube o que ele pensava. Ele havia feito tudo sozinho. Foi ao inferno e voltou inteiro. E ela ainda reclamava de ter que cuidar das coisas de sua família? Ela era tão fraca assim?

Ela seria forte de hoje em diante. Seria forte por ela, pela família, e por Naruto. O faria esquecer de tudo aquilo. Ela seria uma mulher que o merecesse.

A porta de repente se abriu e Tsunade entrou raivosa.

–Eu sabia! Eu sabia que você estaria aqui Naruto! Volte para seu quarto agora!

O garoto resmungou mas levantou. Antes de sair olhou para a menina de olhos perolados e a beijou. Afinal, ele havia voltado por ela, por tudo aquilo, para ter tudo o que sempre desejou e não podia ter.

A beijou e disse que a amava. Não teria vergonha de dizer aquilo, se visse o sorriso dela quando ouvia. Eles teriam muito tempo agora. Tempo de sobra.

**Hinata**

Dois meses haviam se passado desde que todo o inferno terminou. Jiraya resolveu sobre a guarda de Naruto, e meu raposinha conseguiu a família que sempre desejou. Jiraya também teve que assumir a companhia enquanto Naruto não estivesse pronto, mas Naruto estava estudando para isso. E eu também, estava decidida a fazer o mesmo com os negócios da minha família.

Os Uchihas estavam no encalço das pessoas que haviam ajudado Orochimaru. Eu não sabia se haviam encontrado ou não. E se bem conhecia os Uchiha, nunca saberia. Eles poderiam ser bem sombrios quando queriam. Não queria estar na pele do homem chamado Kabuto.

Itachi e Kurenai estavam namorando, e ela resolveu morar de vez em Konoha. Neji estava saindo finalmente com Ten Ten. Enfim, as coisas estavam caminhando para o rumo certo.

Na escola, Naruto foi recebido como um herói, o que não deixava de ser verdade. Embora ele não gostasse de falar sobre o que acontecera, então não comentávamos sobre o passado, só sobre o presente, e o futuro que se desenhava belo, e cheio de possibilidades. Às vezes, quando dormíamos juntos, ele acordava gritando, cheio de pesadelos. Só podia abraçá-lo até que ele acordasse e visse que estava livre, que ninguém iria machucá-lo. Eu ansiava pelo dia que isso não acontecesse mais, e faria de tudo para preenche-lo de tantos momentos bons, que o resto ficasse para trás. Mas eu sabia o quanto era difícil esquecer anos de maus-tratos. Já era uma coisa e tanto ele não ter pirado com tudo aquilo. Naruto tinha uma força absurda, uma força interna linda, que ele acabava dividindo com todos. Nada poderia derrubar uma força como aquela, quebrar um espírito como aquele.

Ele não simplesmente mudava as pessoas, ele as fazia mostrar seu melhor. Foi assim comigo. E veja quantos amigos tínhamos agora. Ele e Sasuke estavam muito próximos. Sasuke, que eu achava o garoto mais metido do colégio. Perto do Naruto eles eram duas crianças, brigando e rindo. E o moreno sempre estava agindo como um irmão protetor. Era engraçado, mas ele despertava isso nas pessoas também.

Hoje finalmente toda a batalha judicial havia terminado, e poderíamos nos ver sem mais pesos. Vesti o vestido lilás claro que usara quando nos encontramos no Ichiraku, como uma espécie de comemoração, e coloquei uma orquídea nas mãos e o esperei no balanço do jardim.

Quando ele chegou e veio se aproximando, senti que nunca ele seria tão bonito quanto naquele momento. Mesmo com seu jeans simples, sua camisa branca de algodão e o cabelo bagunçado. Mesmo com o passo ainda um pouco mancando, e acho que isso nunca ia mudar. Seus olhos brilhavam e ele sorria de uma forma tão linda que me fazia dar pulinhos para correr até ele. Foi o que fiz.

Corri e o abracei no ar, quase o derrubando. Mas meu namorado era forte e me rodou me depositando no chão e me dando um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

–Estamos animados hoje? – ele perguntou ainda com a boca na minha.

–Estamos? – respondi rindo, soltando seus lábios e me recostando em seu peito.

– Claro.

Ele me pegou no colo com facilidade e me sentou no balanço, ainda comigo em suas pernas e moveu de forma preguiçosa enquanto eu me aninhava nele.

– Tenho um presente. – ele falou solene me sentando a seu lado. Esperei curiosa e ele tirou uma caixinha do bolso e abriu sob meu olhar. Dela vi sair um lindo colar prateado, com dois pingentes, um deles com o brasão da minha família desenhado de forma delicada. Levei um susto. Era idêntico ao que havia caído no vaso há tantos anos. Ele respondeu minha pergunta muda.

– Sakura me disse como ele era e Sai ajudou a desenhar. A família do Gaara, o irmão dele, Sasori, trabalha com essas coisas e me ajudou.

Olhei maravilhada. Tantas pessoas envolvidas nisso. Pessoas que eu julgara de uma forma totalmente errada por tanto tempo. Ia comentar sobre isso quando vi o outro pingente. Era uma delicada raposa. Ri alto e ele deu de ombros sorrindo malicioso. Um sorriso que parecia tirar minha roupa. _Caramba!_

–Posso? – perguntou solene.

Assenti e me virei tirando o cabelo longo do caminho. Ele colocou o colar e se demorou com as mãos em meu pescoço, beijando minha nuca me fazendo ficar arrepiada.

Olhei o colar, o pingente da pequena raposa e sorri.

– Você vai me carregar com você sempre assim. – ele falou em meu ouvido e me virei para fita-lo. Minha raposinha de olhos azuis. A pessoa que não me deixou na zona de conforto, mas que me jogou na realidade com um tapa.

– Eu carrego sempre aqui. – apontei para meu coração e vi um de seus sorrisos Naruto. – Você não vai se livrar de mim _raposinha._

–Nem quero _encrenqueira._ Assim como nunca quero vê-la irritada. – ele riu no meu cabelo e o abracei.

– Se não quer, faça o que eu mando.

– As ordens senhora! – ele falou servil, mas com um sorriso maroto.

–Cale a boca, e me beije.

– Tudo que você mandar.

O recebi em meus braços. Eu poderia bem me acostumar a isso, embora eu soubesse que aquela raposa nunca poderia ser domada, **apenas amada.**

fim


End file.
